The Truth about Miley
by patricia51
Summary: Miley Stewart is a normal, moderately popular and intelligent high school girl. But then Lilly Truscott transfers in and Miley begins to feel strange around the new girl. Liley. Inspired by the TV movie "The Truth about Jane." Rated "M". Now complete.
1. Starting the Senior Year

The Truth about Mileybypatricia51

(No Hannah Montana. Miley Stewart is a normal, moderately popular and intelligent high school girl. The hot new guy wants to date her and she has a long running friendship with Oliver Oken. But then Lilly Truscott transfers in and Miley begins to feel strange around the new girl. Liley. Rather than say "Based on" I feel "Inspired by" the TV Movie "The Truth about Jane" is a better choice of words. Not all characters from the movie appear nor will the plot line be the same. I'm using only the basic theme as a guideline and expect the stories will diverge more and more as this one goes on.)

"Hey Miley!"

The slender, attractive brunette turned around. A smile broke over her face. "Hi Oliver!"

"Well, here we are. Seniors at last," gloated the dark haired boy as he pushed his way towards his best friend through the throngs of arriving students. "This is the year Smokin' Oken is gonna shine!"

Miley Stewart looked at him with a mixture of amusement and long-suffering patience. "You'll be smokin' all right if Joannie hears you talk like that, much less sees you ogling those freshman girls."

"Awww, I'm a senior. It's my right."

"What you are is a donut." She shook her head. "Speaking of Joannie how did the two of you spend the summer? I practically never saw you."

"We spent most of the summer hanging out at the rink. She's determined to make me a real roller hockey player if it kills me. How about you?"

Miley shrugged. "Lounged at the beach mostly. Tried to avoid Rico's amorous attentions." She brightened up. "I took some surfing lessons. I really enjoyed that. I wish I had a bigger allowance or someone who would teach me for free."

Oliver shaded his eyes and pretended to peer up and down the hall. "I bet we could find some guy for that. You want him tall, dark and handsome?"

"I want him to be able to surf." she looked thoughtful for a moment. "Of course it wouldn't hurt if he's cute too."

"Speaking of cute, or rather, NOT cute, what is Jackson up to these days? Is he still working at Rico's?"

"Part time. He couldn't get into UCLA so he's attending community college for a year or maybe two to get his grades up. That means of course that he's still living at home. I had so looked forward to it just being me and Dad." She grinned. "Of course that means Dad's attention is still on him most of the time, which means I can get away with stuff."

"Get away with stuff?" Oliver raised his eyebrow. "Surely not! Surely Miss Miley Stewart, that paragon of rectitude would never stoop to doing 'stuff'."

"Oliver that would be funnier if I believed you knew what either 'paragon' or 'rectitude' meant."

"You wound me."

"Oh please, don't tempt me. Besides, that's Joannie's job anyway."

Having exchanged pleasantries the two friends waded through the crowd of returning and new students, separating to find their guidance counselors and make any final adjustments on their schedules. Miley was delighted to find that what she had planned at the end of the last year was set in stone now.

She headed down to claim her locker, calling out and answering greeting to friends and former teachers alike.

"Hi Miley,"

"Hi Miz Johnstone." She waved to her old science teacher.

"Hello Miley, how was your summer?"

"It was great Mister Walters. I wasn't ready to come back."

"Neither was I," laughed her last year's Math teacher. "Are you taking Calculus this year?"

"Yes," sighed Miley.

"You'll do fine."

"Thanks Mister Walters."

Miley found her locker and proceeded to set it up to her specifications. She paused twice when she spotted new students standing with lost looks on their faces and directed them to their proper destinations. She found a freshman had the next locker and spent a couple of minutes chatting with the young girl and putting her at ease.

Miley liked people. She saw no purpose in acting the way that Amber and Ashley, the schools reigning queen bees, did as she watched them hold court. That court mostly seemed to consist of hurling put-downs at everyone in sight, including their fawning hangers-on. Miley was popular enough that she usually avoided being the target of those slights. Like most bullies, the "A-hole twins", as she thought of them sometimes, avoided anyone who might fight back.

There was Joannie Palumbo, Oliver's girlfriend. The two young women exchanged affectionate insults. She had hated Joannie and hated her more when Oliver had started dating the sometimes foul-mouthed roller hockey player. But they had grown to like each other once Miley had discovered the secret; that Joannie, unlike Ashley and Amber, enjoyed it when people stood up to her. She respected them. Once Miley had begun to snap back at her Joannie had accepted her as someone worth being a friend. And she really was good for Oliver.

Classes came and went, until lunch time arrived. Miley ate with Oliver and Joannie and a couple other friends. As she had started doing last school year, she slipped out behind the auditorium and relaxed by herself before returning to what already felt like the grindstone. Of course part of that feeling was due to gym being her next class. As Miley admitted to herself, when it came to sports she was a dunce. She was athletic enough; she WAS a cheerleader after all and she really felt she was developing some as a surfer but when it came to team or heck individual sports she fell flat.

She braced her hands on the backless stone bench she was sitting on and tipped her head to the sky, closing her eyes and letting her thoughts wander.

Oliver was right. It was their senior year and she should be seizing it. This time only came around once in someone's life. Oliver was already reveling in it. So was Joannie and heck, even more so Amber and Ashley. Everyone but her.

Miley felt, as she so often did, that in ways she couldn't explain she was someone looking in to all this from the outside, not really a part of this but an observer. Why she couldn't explain. She sat up and took stock of her life.

She should be happy. Okay, she missed her mom. A lot. But her Dad was a wonderful man who had soldiered on after the death of his wife. He didn't hold back his own sorrow but he had held Miley through the long nights when she missed her mom so bad she thought she wanted to die. He had got her through that and although she still felt the empty space in her heart she had come to terms with it.

And yes, well, her brother Jackson was a pain in the ass but he had always been that. She had good friends, she seemed to be reasonably popular and she enjoyed her extra-curricular activities; cheerleading and chorus. So why did she feel so left out?

Maybe it was because she didn't have a boyfriend. She had dates after all; she knew she was attractive. She didn't seem to have a lot of repeat ones though. Of course a lot of that was that boys seemed to expect her to put out immediately. Her East Tennessee upbringing didn't make her well disposed towards that. She knew better. Sex and you can become pregnant; sex and you can catch things; sex and they lose all respect for you.

Miley shook her head. It had to be more than that making her feel like such an outsider. But she didn't know what it could be. She sighed, lowered her head and opened her eyes.

And found herself staring into a pair of deep smiling eyes that nearly made her fall off the bench.

"Hey there, don't do that!" A firm hand gripped her arm and steadied her, then helped her to her feet.

"Hi, I'm Jake Ryan," announced the heart throb standing in front of her. "I'm new here. Can you help me?"

(To Be Continued) 


	2. Making New Friends

The Truth about Miley, Chapter 2 by patricia51

Meeting New Friends

(First, thank you for all the reviews. You all are wonderful! Second, I have no idea what happened to the capitalization in this chapter. It was all here when I submitted it. So I'm trying again and hopefully this time it will stick.)

"Hi, I'm Jake Ryan," announced the heart throb standing in front of her. "I'm new here. Can you help me?"

Miley opened her mouth. nothing came out. She struggled to find words that didn't start with "If you want me to have your babies we can start right now." That sounded kind of good but maybe not the best first introduction.

"Are you okay?" The smile that spread across his face changed to concern.

"Oh GOD," thought Miley. Drop dead handsome and a nice guy? Say something quick Stewart before he gets away."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit startled. I'm Miley Stewart and what can I do for you?" Only in her mind did she add "Besides letting me nibble on that gorgeous lower lip and run my hands over what I bet is a washboard stomach."

Relieved that the attractive girl he had approached seemed to be recovering from whatever had gripped her Jake smiled again.

"I seem to have got all turned around. Could you tell me where the gym is and where the music department is located?"

"The music studios are in the auditorium right there at the far end," Miley pointed. "and the gym is all the way around to the right." She hesitated and then went on. "I'm headed there for class. I could show you if you wanted."

"I won't be going there until after school." Now it was the rangy boy's turn to hesitate as he took another look at the attractive girl whose arm he was still holding. "But if you have the time I would appreciate it," he added hastily, letting go of her.

The walk to the gym seemed very short to Miley. The pair chatted but later she could barely recall what they said; other than his father had been transferred here and he hoped to study drama in college and become an actor one day. In the meantime, flashing that grin that on anyone else would come across as insufferably cocky, he looked forward to living near the ocean, especially the beach part.

"So what are you going to be doing here after school?" Miley inquired.

"They announced basketball tryouts during home room," jake replied. "I'm not a top-notch player but I'm not too bad. I was on the team at my old school."

"Well, maybe I'll see you there," Miley remarked as casually as she could. "I have cheerleader practice after school there.

"Neat!"

After they parted Miley wandered off in a bit of a fog. She made it to her next class, groaning at the thought of it. Physics was not high on her list of favorite subjects but she needed to take it and it was said around campus that the teacher, Mister Boyne, actually made it interesting. Well, as interesting as Physics could be to a bunch of high school seniors.

Miley slipped into the room and perched on one of the stools that served to put the students on a level with the tables that lined the room. Just as the bell rang someone rushed into the room and plopped on to the neighboring stool. Miley didn't pay much attention to the person, focusing instead on Mister Boyne as he called the roll.

"Miley Stewart?"

"Here Mister Boyne."

"Lillian Truscott?"

"Here," came a bright contralto voice from next to Miley. She turned and met the most startling pair of blue eyes she had ever seen; eyes that topped a smile that turned into a grin.

"What, did I get spinach in my teeth at lunch or something?" the new girl whispered.

"Huh?" replied Miley.

"You're staring."

"Oops. sorry," blushed Miley. Just then Mister Boyne started passing out textbooks and began explaining the course requirements, which allowed Miley to turn her attention from the girl beside her even as she wondered if she was indeed staring, and if so, why?

Miley was able to thrust that thought out of her mind for the remainder of the class, until the last part when Mister Boyne explained he was going to assign each person a lab partner to work with during the hands-on parts of the course. Since their names followed each other Miley and Lillian were assigned together. Everyone was given the last few minutes to check the equipment at their lab station and a low buzz started as the partners talked.

"Hi, I'm Miley."

"I'm Lilly. PLEASE don't call me Lillian. That always makes me feel like my mom is mad at me." For just a moment a shadow seemed to pass over Lilly's face.

"Okay Lilly it is," smiled the taller girl.

"I love your accent Miley. Where are you from? Before you got here of course."

"East Tennessee. We moved here when my dad got a job out here. How about you?"

"San Francisco. My mom and I moved here after she and my Dad got divorced."

Miley, always sensitive to changing moods, caught something in Lilly's voice. Something sad. Well, she probably missed her dad. There might be more though, there was also a hint of bitterness and even a touch of anger in those simple words.

Lilly shook her head as though to get something out of her mind. "How about your parents?"

"My mom passed away a couple of years ago. Its me and my Dad and the most aggravating brother on the planet."

The other girl put her hand on Miley's arm. "I'm so sorry."

Miley had often heard those words. Usually they were simply something for someone to say because it was expected. Oh they meant them but they really didn't feel them. But she felt Lilly really did mean them; that she really was sorry for Miley. Moved by a sudden impulse she covered the other girl's hand with hers and squeezed.

"Thanks."

They sat silently for a minute.

"Is that how you ended up here?"

Miley was surprised once again, this time by Lilly's perception. She nodded.

"Yes, I think that had a lot to do with it. I mean, Dad had been offered jobs before but always turned them down. I think he finally decided he needed to get away from a place where everything reminded him of her."

"What does he do?"

"He's a songwriter. How about your mom?"

"She's a real-estate agent."

The bell rang. Miley felt disappointed that the time with Lilly was over and then was delighted to find out that they were in the next class together. They talked all during the break and managed to find seats side by side in English Literature.

Lilly made the rest of the day fly by quickly. Miley liked everything about her new friend, from the way she sat with her long legs wrapped all around the chair to the merry notes in her laughter to the way she chewed her bottom lip when she was thinking. The transplanted Southerner felt warm to have found such a great new friend.

After the final class the duo had got together to discuss homework and the possibility of studying together. Miley was surprised to find out how quickly the time had passed and that she was going to have to run if she was going to avoid being late to cheerleading.

"Oh, so you're a 'Bring it on' girl?" teased Lilly on being apprised of where Miley was heading.

Miley put her hands on her hips and wiggled for the sheer fun of it. 'Oh, I'll bring it. don't worry'." she quoted.

"Promises, promises," said Lilly, a little devil dancing in her eyes.

The pair laughed.

"Funny but you don't seem like a Torrance Shipman."

"That's because i'm more of a Missy Pantone. Out of my natural element."

"What element is that?"

Miley thought for a moment. "Like an outsider looking in," she admitted.

"I certainly understand that," said Lilly.

Once again Miley felt the undercurrents in the other girl's voice. She wondered what secret Lilly was keeping. Well, if the other girl wanted her to know she would tell her. Friends didn't pry and already Miley was feeling like Lilly could be a very special friend.

"Well I have to run," Lilly said after checking her watch.

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Miley hurried off to the gym, thinking about Jake. She was looking forward to seeing him. Perhaps he was the missing item that would fill that gap in her life. Her steps faltered slightly. Why did the image she saw in her mind of his handsome face keep dissolving into a different one; one with a pair of blue eyes and a stubborn chin?

(To be continued)


	3. First Dates

The Truth about Miley, Chapter 3 by patricia51

First Dates

(I still can't seem to get to correct the capitalization problems on the previous chapter. I've resubmitted the chapter and still no go. I'm waiting for an answer to the request for help I've sent in. Hope the same thing doesn't happen here.)

Miley was happy. Jake had made the basketball squad and she had retained her position on the cheerleading squad. the two of them had talked and hung out together some. not a lot because of their different schedules but enough that Miley felt confident the good looking boy would be asking her out soon.

Just as important Lilly was becoming the best friend she had always longed for. they visited each other's homes pretty much at will. Miley had met Lilly's mom and liked her. pretty much anyway. she seemed nice but there was a bit of the same shadow over her that clung to Lilly sometimes. Once she had heard them arguing when she was waiting for Lilly to answer the door. she hadn't heard much but one thing Lilly said had puzzled her.

"Mom, no. it's not like that. You're jumping to conclusions. Miley is a friend." After a mumbled reply from Lilly's mom her friend had just snapped "forget it then." Miley had stepped back slightly on the front porch so she wouldn't seem like she was eavesdropping.

The most pleasant surprise had come at the end of the first week of school.

"Golly i am looking forward to this weekend," Lilly had remarked.

"Me too."

"How's the surfing here?" asked the other girl.

"Oh golly you're into surfing?" the surprised Miley had responded.

"All the way," confirmed the new-comer. "Do you surf?"

"I spent the summer learning. Actually it was mostly falling off the board that I practiced."

Lilly laughed. "It usually is when you get started. maybe sometime we can get together and I can give you a lesson or two."

"No kidding?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Well no need for that but if you would help me I'd adore you forever."

The other girl smiled. "I think I'd like that."

Miley was startled. It had been meant as a joke but Lilly sounded serious. Once more she wondered what her best friend was hiding and why sometimes her remarks had an undercurrent that made Miley sit up with a strange feeling in the middle of her tummy. She shook off the feeling.

"Tomorrow down at the beach by Rico's?"

"The earlier the better."

"Its a date then."

The next day was beautiful. The sun was shinning and it was already warm enough that Miley didn't regret wearing her two-piece suit. The gentle breeze coming in from the ocean ruffled the waves.

"Oh this is going to be great."

"Yes it is."

Miley turned around and looked her friend over. "Wow Lilly, you look fantastic!"

The other girl smiled. Firmly fixing her board tail first in the sand the shorter girl spun around and then bowed. "Thanks."

Lilly did look great. Her suit was just about miniscule and it showed off her firm, athletic body perfectly.

"Any trouble getting by Rico?" Miley knew how quickly the diminutive entrepreneur could hit on a girl he found attractive. and Lilly was attractive. Very attractive indeed.

"He tried a little something but I didn't break any bones." Lilly grinned. "Miley, you're staring again."

"Oh golly sorry."

"That's okay, I certainly don't mind it. Not from you anyway." Before the Tennessee girl could respond Lilly went on. "Lay your board down Miley. I want to check your stance and your balance and its much easier here than out on the water."

Miley stepped on her board and assumed her position for riding a wave.

"Not bad Miley but you're a little too far forward. and you're crouching too much." Lilly giggled and stepped on the board behind Miley and put her hands on the other girl's hips. "You're heart's in the right place but your body isn't. Back here just a bit and straighten up. Not too much. Just about there." Lilly's left hand slid down her arm and took her wrist, adjusting how she held her balancing arm out. The other hand curled around her body and rested on her tummy.

Lilly adjusted Miley's body; as much with the pressure of her own as with her hands. Miley found herself enjoying Lilly's molding against her and felt better about her stance already. A warm feeling swept over her as Lilly stood right against her to get her in just the right place. It felt so nice. Much nicer than anyone else had ever felt against her.

"Okay," said Lilly. was it just her imagination again or was there a bit of a tremor in Lilly's voice. Miley found that she was disappointed when the other girl stepped away from her. What was going on?

Then the duo hit the waves and the rest of the day passed in a hurry. The pair had a wonderful time but Miley found her mind returning again and again to the feel of Lilly against her. What was going on? if Lilly was affected by their proximity she didn't show it. Miley shrugged mentally and chalked it up to an over active imagination.

The days flew by. The time came for the basketball team's first home game. Miley invited Lilly to come but the other girl declined, citing too much homework and a general disinterest in basketball. "Now if it was a cheerleader contest," her friend had remarked thoughtfully, "That would be different."

The game was exciting. Miley and her fellow cheerleaders were nearly hoarse from yelling. with only seconds left to play Jake stole the ball and raced down the court. As one lone defender intercepted him Jake passed the ball behind his back to a teammate who scored the winning basket.

The gym went wild, Jake embraced his teammates and then rushed across the court and lifted Miley in his arms and whirled her around.

"That was great!" bubbled Miley.

"Thanks," grinned Jake. he set her down and looked at her. "How about a celebration tomorrow night? Dinner and maybe a movie?"

"I'll be ready at six," was her reply.

He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be there."

She laughed. "Be prepared to meet my dad."

"Oh dear." He assumed a mock expression of fright.

They laughed and parted; him to shower and her to go home before she did the same. The next day seemed to drag on forever, except when she was with Lilly of course. They were relaxing quietly together on a bench in the quad after their final class when her friend spoke.

"Want to come over to my house tonight? My mom is off at a class so it would just be the two of us."

"I'd love to but I've got a date with Jake."

A flash of disappointment crossed her friend's face but "Oh that sounds like fun," was all she said.

That afternoon Miley changed outfits four times before finally calming down and settling on something reasonable for a dinner and movie date. Jake came exactly on time and survived both the searching questions and the implied death threats her dad bombarded him with before they escaped.

Dinner was nice. They ate and talked and caught up on each other's week. Miley was pleased he picked a romantic comedy for the movie. They ate popcorn and whispered to each other throughout the film. About half-way through it their hands touched and they watched the rest with their fingers interlaced.

They continued to hold hands all the way home. Realizing that Robbie Ray was most likely peeking through the windows (and in fact they ended up finding him sitting on the porch) they paused just before coming into sight of her house to say good night.

"Goodnight Miley."

"Goodnight Jake. I had a wonderful time."

There was a moment of hesitation. Jake's face came closer. The two teenagers moved together slowly. Then their lips met for a long soft kiss.

When they came up for air Miley was puzzled at the expression on Jake's face. What was it? Uncertainty perhaps? First Lilly and now him. What was going on with her friends? Miley wasn't sure, although something deep inside her was nudging her towards an answer.

Jake squeezed her hand and brought her the rest of the way to the door, enduring the comments from her dad, who gave them two seconds to kiss, not realizing that they had already done so. They repeated their goodbyes.

"Night Miley."

"Good night Jake."

Miley went up to bed. She had a lot of thinking to do. it was hours before sleep finally claimed her.

The next morning Miley and Lilly sat on their surfboards, their legs dangling in the water as they rose and fell with the passing waves.

"Surf is definitely not up today."

"Nope."

Miley looked at her friend. She definitely had something on her mind and it wasn't surfing.

"Lilly? what's bugging you?"

"Nothing."

"Come on."

"Really, nothing. i was just wondering how your date with Jake went last night."

Miley was surprised at the question and still more surprised at how uneasy Lilly seemed about asking it.

"It went fine."

Lilly lifted an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem very convincing to me."

"Lilly we had a great time. Jake is nice and funny and not pushy like so many guys. Right up to the end it was the best date I've ever had."

"What in the world happened?"

"He kissed me."

"What? You didn't want him to kiss you?"

"I did. and it was a great kiss lilly. It was warm and firm and sexy without getting too carried away. It was nearly the perfect kiss."

Lilly looked away for a moment, apparently judging the waves, and then back. "Sounds pretty good," she said softly.

"Yes except for one thing Lilly. It didn't do a thing for me."

"Oh?"

Miley saw a look of surprise sweep across Lilly's face for a moment. That wasn't astonishing. What did surprise the taller girl was that surprise was mingled with something else. Something that Miley thought was... relief?

Lilly changed the subject back to the surf and the pair had another great day shooting the waves. So much so that they were reluctant to leave even after they left the water and sat on the beach for a while. Finally they separated.

Miley went home and took a long shower. With both her Dad and Jackson gone she threw on only a short t-shirt and panties. She wandered downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the frig and fixed herself something to eat. She sprawled out on the couch, idly watching TV.

A knock on the door startled her. She turned on the couch. a smile spread across her face as she recognized lilly. Bounding up, she crossed to the door and opened it.

"Hey this is a nice surprise." Her smile falterred a bit as she saw the expression on Lilly's face.

"What is it Lilly?"

"Can we talk?"

(To be continued)


	4. The Awakening

The Truth about Miley, Chapter 4 by patricia51

The Awakening

(Still fighting the capitalization problem. I have to go into the Document manager and restore each and every capital letter. I hope I got them all.)

"What is it Lilly?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course." Miley ushered Lilly into the house, motioning her to sit down on the couch and then settling herself beside her friend. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours before Lilly finally spoke.

"I know what I want to say but I don't know how to say it."

Miley laced her fingers with her friend's. "Say whatever it is anyway you can. I'm your best friend. You know I'll understand."

"That's just it," whispered the other girl. "When I tell you everything I'm afraid that we'll not only not be friends any more but that you will hate me."

"That's not possible," replied Miley firmly. "I don't care if you're an ax murderer. I could never, will never, hate you."

"Oh God I hope so." Lilly squeezed Miley's hand. "Okay, here we go." In spite of her obvious determination Miley could see that the other girl was groping for words. She waited patiently.

"I told you my parents are divorced." At Miley's nod she continued, but I never told you why. Did you wonder?"

Miley shrugged. "Sure, but it wasn't any of my business. If you wanted me to know than I figured you'd tell me. what does it matter?"

"It matters because the reason is at the heart of what's going on. They got divorced because of me."

"Lilly I'm sure that's not true," Miley protested. "A lot of kids feel that way but there are reasons they just don't know that cause divorces. not the kids."

"I know that but in my case it's true. My Dad couldn't handle, well, something about me. My Mom struggles with it too but at least she's trying."

"Something about you?"

"Miley. I'm gay." Lilly held her breath and waited fearfully. The silence was finally broken by a soft chuckle. The shorter girl wrenched her gaze around to her friend, who was smiling. Before she could say another word Miley flung her free arm around her.

"You silly goose. Why did you think that was going to make a difference? I would have believed you thought better of me that that."

Lilly wanted to wrap her arms around her friend and hold her forever. Instead she drew back slightly.

"I do think better of you than that Miley but that's not the whole story. There's more."

"Well, go on. I haven't fainted so far."

"I haven't been fair to you. I've had terrible thoughts about you and jake and he is a nice guy really. I was..."

"Jealous?" Miley covered her mouth with one hand in shock at what she had just said, even though she realized it was true.

"Yes." Lilly pulled away and moved to the other end of the couch.

Emotions cascaded through Miley, one chasing the other before it was chased by yet another one. Unable to sit still she rose and began to pace.

"God, why didn't I see it? Lilly, I saw the jealousy but I thought you were jealous of me. But you were, are, jealous of Jake. and when I told you his kiss didn't do anything for me you looked relieved. And I once heard you talking to your mother and you said something like 'it's not like that.' You were telling her that I wasn't your girlfriend. I mean not 'girlfriends' in the sense we were lovers."

Lilly nodded jerkily.

"I'm such an idiot!"

Lilly flinched as though she had been struck. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Miley stopped in her tracks, realizing how what she had just said must have sounded to her friend. She rushed to Lilly, falling on her knees in front of the now sobbing girl.

"Lilly, look at me." When the other girl just shook her head Miley cupped the quivering chin in one hand and gently brought the tear stained face around so their eyes could meet.

"What I meant was that I am an idiot for not seeing what was right in front of me. My best friend and I didn't see it. Then I laughed a minute ago when you made a very brave admission to me. You must not think I'm much of a friend but I really am. I promise."

Lilly dashed the tears from her face and managed a smile. "We really are a pair aren't we? i guess it's practically a cliche. 'Teen-aged Lesbian falls in love with her best straight female friend.' I think that statement you made when we first met made me hope that the 'straight' part of that cliche might not apply."

"What part was that?"

"About being an outsider looking in. That's how I've always felt"

Miley nodded as her mind churned.

"Lilly? Remember that first day at the beach standing on my surfboard?"

"Oh gosh yes. It was magical. I think that was when I first started falling for you."

The emotional war was raging again inside Miley. On one hand was arrayed all that she had always believed about herself, how she thought and acted, what her plans had been for the future. On the other hand was the most beautiful pair of blue eyes in the whole world and the memory of a firm rounded body pressed against hers with nothing more than a few scraps of cloth separating them.

"It's taken me until now to figure it out," the taller girl admitted. "But I think that was also when I first started falling for you."

"What are you saying Miley?"

"I'm saying that I don't know if I'm a lesbian. I'm saying that looking right at my feelings I've never been attracted to anyone as I am to you. I don't know if that makes me gay. I do know it makes me want you."

"What about Jake?"

"Jake is a great guy. He's nice and handsome and charming ad everything in a guy that a girl could want. But I think he was the culmination of a dream for me. and dreams vanish in the light of day. The kiss with him proved it. He's not the one I want to kiss now. He's not the one I want to feel against me again.

Still kneeling Miley leaned forward. Her lips touched Lilly's, just for a moment before they parted. She drew back, holding her breath now as she waited for her friend's reaction.

Lilly sighed deeply. Her hands lifted and cupped Miley's face. Those gorgeous eyes studied her, searching her face and perhaps her soul. Then the two girls were kissing again.

The second kiss started out like the first, but this time their lips clung. Both girls closed their eyes, the better to concentrate on the feelings that were rushing through them. Lips parted and plucked at each other. Then the kiss turned completely open mouth and passionate.

Lilly's hands tangled in Miley's hair. The surfer girl leaned back and Miley all but fell against her friend. Their tongues dueled. Once again Miley felt Lilly's firm body against hers but this time there was no mistaking the emotions that it aroused in her. She moaned deep in her throat.

The other girl's hands shifted. One slid around to the back of her neck, holding them together. The second crept between them and for the first time Miley felt another girl's hand touch her breast. Although she wanted that touch and felt her body respond to it; involuntarily she jerked slightly.

Lilly broke the kiss.

"I was afraid of that."

"What?" demanded Miley.

"Miley, you are letting the moment here run away with you. I'm not sure that this is really something you want to do."

"Lilly!" the other girl protested.

Lilly kissed Miley gently. Her lips touched the other girl's forehead, then her eyelids and both cheeks.

"I want you to do something for me."

"What? Anything."

The other girl rose, lifting Miley to her feet as she did. Once again she caressed the taller girl's cheek.

"I want you to think about this for a couple of days. I want you to be sure you realize what you are getting yourself into. The day after tomorrow, if you still want this, come to my house. We'll be alone."

Miley started to protest but Lilly shushed her with another light kiss on the lips.

"Trust me Miley. You need to think about this. And I've waited for you this long. I can wait two more days."

Lilly took Miley's hands and Squeezed them. "By the way, I'm crazy about you. See you tomorrow at school."

Then she was gone, leaving Miley to sit back down down abruptly and try to make sense of the thoughts running through her mind.

(to be continued)

(I know this is leaving you all hanging. Ain't I a stinker? Seriously I feel that Lilly understands that Miley is attracted to her but at the same time is seriously confused about her sexual identity and needs time to digest her feelings. I promise in the next chapter... well... we all know they're meant to be together. Aren't they?)


	5. Making Love

The Truth about Miley, Chapter 5bypatricia51

Making Love

(Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Thanks to Lucky for a certain term she mentioned to me that I have included in this chapter. Thanks to for fixing the upload problem I have been having here. And with this chapter the rating has moved from "T" to "M".)

For forty-eight hours Miley Stewart was in turmoil worse than she had experienced since she had lost her mother. She alternated from moods of exultation to periods of utter confusion where she snapped at everyone who crossed her path only to immediately apologize. She abused Jackson, although that was just normal recreation; she made snide remarks to Rico. She yelled at Oliver and nearly had a fist fight with Joannie. She snapped at her Dad.

The emotional see-saw got a good release when Amber said something snotty at just the right, or wrong depending on your viewpoint, time. Miley exploded. She tongue lashed the stuck up school queen bee, backing her into a corner and raking her over the coals until she was a wide-eyed, quivering puddle. When Ashley attempted to interfere Miley gave the second girl a look that sent her scurrying away without a word.

The one person that Miley couldn't get upset at was Lilly. Although she wanted to blame the other girl for her upheaval, thinking "Why couldn't she have just let it happen?" she knew that her friend was looking out for her. She had seen the desire in Lilly's blue eyes, the eyes that she couldn't stop thinking about. She respected her friend even more for her self-control. So she and Lilly smiled and walked from class to class together and no one could have ever guessed what a trembling bundle of nerves either one was.

It wasn't easy. The afternoon that she was to go to Lilly's she stood on the beach and actually announced out loud "I don't WANT to be gay! I want to be straight. I want to marry Jake and have babies with him. No I don't. I want to marry Lilly and have babies with HER. Oh GOD. Why did you put me in this situation?"

The night was here. Miley told her dad she was going over to Lilly's. All he did was smile and say "Take your jacket Bud, the breeze is pretty stiff out there."

Three times Miley stopped on the way to Lilly's to argue with herself.

"I could make an excuse. I could tell her tomorrow I was sick." In fact her tummy was in an uproar. But each time she started forward again. She had to know.

The lights were dim at Lilly's house when Miley mounted the steps and knocked. The door swung open immediately and her friend ushered her in. Lilly locked the door. The two girls looked at each other.

Lilly took her visitor's hand and without either of them speaking led her to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. The girls faced each other. Lilly gently pushed Miley's jacket back of her shoulders and it fell to the floor.

The visitor looked down, almost hesitant to lift her head. Lilly ran her fingers through the taller girl's hair and then pressed her hand against the soft cheek, tilting Miley's face so their eyes met.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No." But the longing in Miley's eyes contradicited that single word so Lilly continued.

"Do you want to stop?"

There was a pause that seemed to hang in the air for hours when it actually was only a second or two before Miley whispered.

"No."

Miley closed her eyes as one by one the buttons on her blouse were undone by her surfer girl's deft fingers. There was a tug and it came free from her slacks. Miley shrugged out of it and then reached for the hem of Lilly's top. She hooked her fingers and lifted, slowly pulling it up. Lilly lifted her arms.

The taller girl swallowed hard. First the flat stomach came into view. Then there was the bottom of the bra and all of the white lace appeared as well as the white breasts that bra tried to restrain. There were smooth shoulders and the hollow of her throat. Then the top was free and tossed aside and Miley was feasting her eyes on the Truscott torso.

It was funny. There was nothing showing that she hadn't see every day at the beach. But this was so much more intimate, so much more arousing. She reached out a single fingertip and it was Lilly's turn to gasp as Miley ran that tip along the softness of Lilly's breasts where they peeked from her bra. The other girl slid her hand down Miley's quivering tummy and unsnapped her jeans. They fell in a pool around her ankles and she stepped out of them, now clad only in her bra and skimpy panties.

Miley fumbled at Lilly's slacks. For a moment the zipper held and she almost tore at it as her need increased. It finally gave way and now Lilly was dressed as she was. Inch by inch the two girls closed the distance between them until they fell into each others arms.

Miley's mouth sought Lilly's. There was no slow exploration, no gentle plucking. The kiss was open mouthed and passionate. Arms held each other and hands frantically sought bra catches. They parted for an instant to shake those now loose bras down their arms. Immediately after their bodies pressed together again. This time the four hard points of their nipples had nothing to keep them apart.

The two girls reeled towards Lilly's waiting bed. Hands ran wildly over each other; kneading, exploring, touching each other as though there was a need to satisfy themselves that this was not some dream. There was a moment when they reached the bed they stopped for an instant, almost to prolong what they both wanted so much. Then, still in each other's arms, they toppled onto the mattress.

Back and forth they rolled. Now Lilly was on top and now Miley had her turn. Hips bucked against each other. Hands cupped tight bottoms and this time when Lilly touched Miley's breast her reaction was only to take one of the other girl's breasts in her hand and explore it with her fingers, then her lips. Sometime during the thrashing the final barriers between their bodies disappeared as one pair of blue panties and one pair of white ones went missing.

Thighs slide between thighs. Hands disappeared, searching for secret places and lips explored smooth white skin. Wordless cries and gasped names broke the silence as they desperately strained against each other. Finally both shuddering girls cried out and collapsed together. They snuggled together and waited for their hearts, now connected forever, to slow down.

Miley lay with her head pillowed on Lilly's shoulder. Her fingers traced idle patterns on the surfer girl's belly. Lilly giggled.

"That tickles."

Miley lifted her head and looked into the eyes of her friend, no, her lover. She stretched up and kissed Lilly.

"Mmmmmm, that was nice."

"The kiss or something else?" teased Miley.

"All of it," sighed Lilly happily as she stroked Miley's long hair. "How was the kiss by the way?"

"Which one?"

"Any or all of them."

"They were wonderful." Miley propped her head up on one hand and looked thoughtful. "I can definitely say that I didn't 'feel nothing' when I kissed you."

"So this is good?"

"Lilly, this is going to take some getting used to. After all, this was my first time to have sex and just weeks ago I never expected it would be with another girl." Something struck her and she suddenly laughed out loud. "Nor that after it was over I would still technically be a virgin."

Lilly laughed and got a wicked look in her eyes. "Who said its over?"

"Mmmumphhhhh," was Miley's only comment as the other girl kissed her and rolled on top of her.

For the next few days the fates seemed to conspire against the girls. Relatives came to visit at the Truscotts' and, liking Malibu, seemed determined to stay for years. Jackson caught a particularly virulent stomach flu, effectively baring the Stewart house to them. Stolen moment and kisses in the girl's bathroom served only to wet their appetite for each other.

The day came that Jackson announced he was going back to work. Miley slipped Lilly that information. The duo waited impatiently till the final bell of the day and all but ran to Miley's house. They dashed upstairs and flung themselves into each other's arms. But as they sank to the bed neither of them noticed that the bedroom door had not closed all the way. Thus they didn't see a wide-eyed brother whose stomach had again rebelled and been therefore forced to come home early. He stared through the door at the sight of his sister and another girl, one he had been having lustful thoughts about, making love.

"God," thought Jackson. "My sister is a fucking lesbo!"

(To Be Continued) 


	6. Being Outed

The Truth about Miley, Chapter 6bypatricia51

Being Outed

(Lucky, thank you for the loan of your muse. She's pretty darned wild though. She doesn't take "No" for an answer very well. But she did get me writing.)

Jackson Stewart was sick. Physically that is, rather than the usual mental symptoms his family and friends (if any) usually considered as normal for him. He was taking several different medications, prescribed and over the counter. The mixture made his caution slip. Not that his caution needed much TO slip.

"What is the world are you doing here?" demanded Rico. "You can't come back to work until a doctor clears you. I don't need the health department on me. Go home!"

"I didn't come to work," replied Jackson, his head spinning worse than usual. "I came because I can't stand to be at home."

"Why not?" asked Rico in genuine puzzlement. He had always thought hat the Stewarts were a pretty good family, even if Jackson and his sister went at it a lot. Not near as much as he and his brother did though. Of course Miley Stewart was a lot hotter than his brother was ever going to be. Rico had enjoyed a number of fantasies with her in a staring role.

"Because they're there." He paused and snorted with laughter. "Hey that's pretty good. 'They're there.' It rhymes."

"Who's there and why does that mean you can't stand to be there?"

"MY sister and that Lilly Truscott."

Rico thought Lilly Truscott was hot too. He had almost as many fantasies about her as he had about Miley. Of course both of them had turned him down for dates more than he cared to recall. His little shark-like soul sprang to life as he sensed the presence of something dirty, something that might give him an edge on those girls.

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure it couldn't have been THAT bad," he said soothingly as he broke all tradition and poured Jackson a free beverage and passed him a hot dog. "On the house," he waved airily.

"Thanks," came the muffled reply as Jackson wolfed down both the hot dog and the energy drink.

"No thanks needed," said Rico smoothly. "After all, if you can't count on your friends to talk to when you're upset who can you count on?"

Now Jackson wasn't that stupid. Most of the time anyway. And regardless of his normal behavior he really did care for his sister. But the medication and the shock of what he had seen; combined with a bit of jealousy stemming from Lilly having turned him down too, let him weaken and give in to Rico's soothing voice.

"You won't believe it."

"Sure I will."

"Okay." He took a deep breath as his mind went back over what he had seen. "I caught my sister and Lilly in bed together."

"Miley? And Lilly? In bed together? I mean as in BED together?"

"Yes, as in 'in BED together'," Jackson nodded as he gave the same word emphasis. "Can you believe it? That cute girl and my sister are both big old Lesbos."

Rico shook his head. "It's hard alright." He served Jackson another drink. "You caught them," he said casually. "Does that mean they saw you?"

"Oh no. No they were too busy with each other to even have the decency to close the door." He shook his head and brooded. Then he looked up in alarm. Hey now, promise me you won't tell anybody, okay?"

"Of course I won't," said Rico, his fingers crossed behind his back. When Jackson finally staggered off, apparently deciding that "Big fat Lesbos" or not he needed to go to bed, the diminutive operator snorted as he recalled again the number of times both girls had shot him down. Time for some serious payback.

"I won't tell anybody. I'll tell everybody." He rubbed his hands together in glee.

Lilly had slipped away from Miley's house not long after Jackson had seen them. The girls were determined that, for now anyway, they would keep their relationship under wraps. Not because they were ashamed of what both were recognizing as a genuine love for each other, but to give them time to see how their lives were going to go. Seniors or not, there was a lot of life ahead of them.

The day went by. Rico had been thinking and planning. He had kept his information to himself while he decided how to best use it. He realized that the idea of threatening Miley or Lilly, especially Lilly, into granting him favors in return for keeping quiet, was more likely to get him hurt than get him sex. He would have to be careful. So for today he made one and only one phone call.

Robbie Ray Stewart was relaxing at home. He was in his most comfortable chair with his feet up and his old guitar in his hands. He idly strummed various cords, letting his mind wander. He did much of his best music writing this way. When the phone rang he glared at it.

"Hello?"

There was silence at first, then a voice spoke.

"Your daughter is a lesbian." The connection broke.

"What? Hello?" Robbie Ray stared at the phone and shook his head as he hung up the receiver. Must be some kind of prank call. He picked his guitar up. "Now where was I?"  
Nothing else happened until the next day. When Miley's Dad answered the phone then the same voice was there.

"Your daughter's a lesbian and so is her friend Lilly."

"This isn't funny," snarled Robbie Ray.

"Didn't say it was," the other voice replied before he, the voice seemed male, hung up.

This time Robbie Ray hung the phone up slowly with a thoughtful look in his eyes. When he started strumming the guitar again his mind was far away from the music.

One thing that had always both amused and infuriated him was the way certain people acted towards him. They assumed that since he was what the late Southern humorist Lewis Grizzard termed a SSWM, a Straight Southern White Male, that he would behave a certain way. They were sure he would be bigoted; hate blacks and other races and that he would without a doubt despise gays. It just showed who were the prejudiced people and he wasn't one of them. He settled back on the couch with his guitar and thought.

What if the voice was right? Miley and Lilly seemed very close but then he had always assumed that simply was the way teenaged girls were with each other. He admitted to himself that the thought seemed unsettling, that his Miley was gay. Much as he hated to admit it, accepting someone's alternate sexual orientation was easier when it wasn't his daughter but someone else's. Regardless though, she WAS his little girl. Perhaps he needed a woman's perspective. He wondered if there was some way he could talk to Lilly's mother.

Rico didn't know it but that particular part of his plan was to have very surprising consequences. Since he didn't know it he continued on with his scheme, frustrated that so far nothing had taken place. He knew that if there had been a confrontation at the Stewart house he would know about it.

Well since that wasn't working; time to put part two into action. Over the weekend he let a word or two fall into receptive ears. Ashley and Amber didn't like him any more than he liked them; they thought he was a pushy social outcast midget and he thought they were a pair of stuck-up bitches. But when he hinted he might have something on Miley and Lilly the pair jumped at the opportunity to get back at them. Their status had dropped considerably since Miley had tore into them and they wanted payback. They thought they had an idea of how to get it. One talent they had in spades was spreading gossip.

A school day went by, then another. By the third one Miley and Lilly started realizing they were getting sideways looks and sniggering laughter was being directed their way. People were avoiding them. Cheerleading practice was nearly a disaster for Miley as several people on the squad seemed to back away from her.

The whole thing came to a head the next day as everyone was congregating in the halls for lunch. Oliver and Joannie pulled the pair to one side.

"We have to talk," said Joannie urgently as Oliver nodded vigorously. Through the crowd Miley could see Jake hurrying towards them, a frown on his face. Amber and Ashley were standing close by and Lilly did not like the look of satisfaction both of them wore.

Just them one of the basketball team members walked by. He veered and deliberately bumped Miley with his shoulder.

"Fag Hag," he said in a voice designed to carry his words to everyone in sight.

Everyone stood still in astonishment. Miley saw Jake's face turn red as he altered his course to head down the hall after his teammate. Then her attention was wrenched to the sound of malicious laughter.

"Oh my," sneered Amber. "It looks like everyone doesn't like our cute little dyke couple."

Miley froze. Not so Lilly. Her eyes widened and without a word she launched herself at Amber.

"Oh God." was all Miley could think.

(To Be Continued) 


	7. Family Meeting

The Truth about Miley, Chapter 7 by patricia51

Family Meeting

Lilly's eyes widened and without a word she launched herself at Amber. The stuck-up girl suddenly realized that she had stepped over a line that there might be no getting back across. Lilly's right hand, knotted in a fist drew back well past her right ear and started forward. Amber squealed, her eyes locked on the clenched hand coming towards her nose.

"Lilly, NO!" shouted Miley.

Lilly didn't stop but she hesitated for a split-second. That was just enough time. Inches before her fist would have rearranged Amber's face it slammed into a large open hand that interposed itself between it and its target.

Miley's mouth gaped open. Lilly blinked in surprise. And Amber collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

"All right everyone. The show is over. Clear the hallway. NOW." Students scattered. Miley was amazed. Mister Boyne had always seemed like such an easy going teacher, interested in his students but willing to put up with a lot. But now he looked totally in command of the situation.

"Miley, Lilly; wait right here. Mrs. Johnson, would you please see that Amber is checked out by the school nurse and then is brought to the principal's officer?" He gave Ashley a look that froze her in her tracks as she attempted to slip away. "Young lady as much as I suspect you are involved in this along with your friend there," he indicated Amber with a nod, "I don't have any proof. Yet. However you would be well advised to watch your step from now on."

With that the Physics teacher led the two girls to, and then through, the reception area that was the gateway to the principal's and vice-principals' offices. He parked them in two chairs, smiled reassuringly and then entered the door marked "Principal. Private".

Lilly turned to Miley, who was shivering in her chair. "Are you alright?"

Miley looked back in astonishment. "Let's see. You're about to get expelled for fighting. Amber and Ashley know about us and the entire school will before lunch. And I bet someone is calling our parents right now. Your mom will probably be able to handle it but my Dad is going to freak!"

Lilly reached over and touched Miley's fingers with her own. "Are you alright?" she repeated.

Miley tangled her fingers with the other girl's and took a deep breath. A shaky smile appeared on her face.

"I'm with you so it must be alright."

The door opened and Mister Boyne poked his head out. "Lilly, Miley, please come in." They did.

"Have a seat young ladies," Mrs. Weatherly, the school principal since the previous year, indicated the chairs in front of her desk. "Mister Boyne has been briefing me on the situation. I would like to have your input now. Would you please tell me what went on in the hallway just now?"

The girls exchanged a look. Lilly took a deep breath and launched into a brief recital of the incident; starting with the deliberate bumping of Miley by the basketball player and ending with her attempt to hit Amber.

"Where is that young man by the way? Have you found him Mister Boyne?" asked the woman.

"I did but he won't be able to be here for a bit. Apparently he's also seeing the school nurse. It seems he ran into a door, by accident of course. The nurse says she was worried his nose was broken at first but it doesn't seem to be. He does have a black eye and several contusions though."

Hmm," Mrs. Weatherly said thoughtfully. "Hard doors around here." She shook her head.

"I'm not going to make any snap decisions. I need to talk to everyone else involved. In the meantime I've called your parents to come get you girls. Let me say this is NOT a suspension or even being sent home for the day as a discipline problem. I simply want things to cool off and I suspect you need to talk to your Mom Lilly, and Miley to your Dad."

She rose. "Would you please wait in the outer office?"

Mister Boyne escorted them out. They passed Amber, who shot them a spiteful look that didn't come off near as fierce as she obviously hoped it would. In fact the look was quite shaky and her head was down as she scuttled into the inner office.

"Wait here you two. Your parents should be here shortly."

"Okay Mister Boyne. And Mister Boyne?" When the departing teacher turned around Miley went on. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you for everything," chimed in Lilly.

"You're welcome girls." He went back into the principal's office, closing the door behind him.

It seemed like hours but it was no more than fifteen minutes before Lilly's Mom arrived. During that time they had seen Amber leave the office with an extremely downcast look on her face and a familiar member of the basketball team who looked as though he had run into a buzz-saw be escorted in to see the principal.

Mrs. Truscott drew Lilly aside for a few moments and spoke with her. As they left she looked over her shoulder at Miley as she led her daughter out. The look was not even accusatory but more one of inquiry.

"I thought you said..."

"Not now Mom. Please?"

Miley waited alone for just a few more minutes before her Father arrived. He signed her out and hugged her.

"Daddy?"

"Not here Miley. We'll talk when we get home, Okay?"

"Okay."

The drive home was in silence. Miley twisted and turned mentally. How was she going to explain this to her Dad? What might he already know? But every time she got agitated he patted her hand and she calmed down.

Jackson was waiting for them at home. Miley and her Dad settled down on the couch together while her brother perched uncomfortably on a kitchen stool.

"Okay Bud, tell me what happened."

"What have you heard?"

"Doesn't matter what I've heard honey. What matters is what really DID happen and why and I need you to be honest with me."

Miley looked at Jackson. "Does he have to be here?"

"This is a family problem Miley. Your brother is part of this."

Miley nodded, unable to speak. She stood up and paced back and forth, gathering her nerve.

"Before I tell you what happened I need to tell you something that I have recently discovered about myself. It's the cause for everything that happened today."

"Okay," her Dad replied. It was Jackson's turn to bob his head. Wrapped up as she was in her emotions Miley didn't see a look of dread spread across her brother's face as she spoke.

"Daddy?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"Daddy, I'm gay."

"And?"

Miley stared at her father. "Didn't you hear me Daddy? I'm GAY. I'm a Lesbian. I've fallen in love with another girl."

"I heard you Miley. I'm not deaf. Tell me what that has to do with what happened at school today."

Her Father's calm acceptance calmed the teenager down and she stopped pacing and sat back down. She explained what had happened, from the first snickers and looks all the way through the talk in the principal's office.

"What I don't understand," she finished, "Is how everyone knew. We've been careful not to be obvious about our feelings. But it was like the whole school had been let in on our relationship."

"Oh God," came from the other side of the room. Robbie Ray and Miley stared at Jackson as he came to his feet, his face as white as the proverbial sheet.

"What is it Jackson?"

Jackson was ready to try one of his patented attempts to dodge the blame for an error. He opened his mouth and then shut it. No, this time he hadn't stopped up the sink or torn up some stuffed animal belonging to Miley. He had really hurt his sister. And Lilly, he liked her and to his own surprise he found that Miley and her being in love was okay with him. The one more switch kicked in and he started to get angry.

"That little BASTARD. I'll tear his head off."

"Who? What?"

Jackson set his jaw. He walked over to his sister and squatted in front of her. "Miley, I'm so sorry. It's my fault that your secret is out." He went on to explain what he had seen and how he had let it slip to someone else. He switched his attention to his Father. "I was wrong, regardless of being stuffed with medicine and shocked at what I had seen. I let this family down and I'm ready to take whatever punishment you think I deserve."

Jackson met his Dad's gaze without flinching. Finally Robbie Ray nodded.

"Son I'm disappointed with you for what you did but I'm proud of you for owning up to your mistake. I think you're already punishing yourself enough, although grounding you for the rest of your life DOES come to mind." He looked at his daughter. "What do you think Miley?"

The two siblings looked at each other. Then Miley flung her arms around her brother who locked her in a fierce embrace of his own.

Robbie Ray rose and crossed to his two children and wrapped his arms around the pair of them. The trio held each other for long minutes before they finally reluctantly released each other.

Miley dashed tears from her eyes. "Well maybe you COULD ground him for a couple of years Daddy." She grinned and winked at her Father before giggling at the look on her brother's face. "One more thing Jackson. Who was it you slipped up with?"

"Oh no Miley. Rest assured I am going to take care of that myself." Fire burned in Jackson's eyes.

"In the meantime, what next Daddy?"

"I think we need a sit-down with Lilly and her Mom. Its time to lay down some guidelines."

(To Be Continued)


	8. Guidelines

The Truth about Miley, Chapter 8 by patricia51

Guidelines

(My thanks to Croaker for his worries about the guidelines; which made me think long and hard how to go about them.)

"I think we need a sit-down with Lilly and her Mom. Its time to lay down some guidelines."

Miley's heart sank. Guidelines. She could just hear it now. No sleeping together obviously. She could live without sex with Lilly, reluctantly but she could. But she and Lilly had been having sleepovers before any of this started and now, even more so than before, she just wanted to be able to snuggle with her girl.

The rest would be pretty obvious too. Open doors at the least, no being upstairs together even more likely. Someone to chaperone them whenever they were together. The same restrictions as dating a guy, only multiplied to cover situations that wouldn't occur with a straight couple. She sighed. Well, they would just have to live with it.

To her surprise it was a couple of hours before Lilly and her Mom came over. Her dad met them at the door.

"Hi Heather, thanks for coming." The two adults hugged briefly.

"Hi Lilly."

"Hi Mister Stewart." Lilly was wary and more than a bit apprehensive. Her apprehension melted considerably when Robbie Ray put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

"Let's all sit down."

There was a moment of hesitation. Heather Truscott smiled. "Lilly, Miley, sit down together. This is not going to be some kind of intervention designed to keep you apart." Relieved, the two girls sat down side-by-side.

Robbie Ray started. "The reason this meeting was delayed is because Heather and I sat down and had a long phone conversation first. I had been thinking about talking to her since last week..."

"Man who says thinking about talking to girlfriend's mom say what?"

"Someone had called. Twice in fact. The first time he, and I'm pretty sure it was a 'he', said you were a Lesbian Miley. The second call came a day later and he accused both you and Lilly in that one."

"But you never said anything Daddy!" protested his daughter.

"Why would I Bud? An anonymous caller makes statements. I should believe them? But it did get me thinking about a lot of things. I had to consider what was going to happen if the caller was right. And I wanted another adult to talk to; someone I could discuss this with that might be able to help me balance my feelings and decide what to do. And if Lilly was also gay, perhaps her Mom knew and could give me some advice."

He laughed a bit; albeit the laughter was a bit strained. "Of course I hadn't because I couldn't think of any way to approach the subject with Heather. What if the caller was full of it? Or it was some malicious prank? What if it was true and she didn't know? So I didn't call her until this all came out. But I did have time to sit back, reflect on things and come to some decisions..."

"And what did you decide Daddy?" Miley clenched her hands so hard her fingernails dug into her palms.

"Darlin', I won't say this wasn't a surprise. I won't say that this isn't how I envisioned my daughter's future. And I won't say that this is going to be easy for me, for you, for all of us." He rose from his chair and sat on the couch beside Miley.

"But this I can say. I know that regardless of whom you are attracted to that two things will always be true. I know that God will always love you and that I will too."

Miley's tears welled up and she buried her face in her Father's chest. It was safe and warm there and she felt wrapped up in his love as well as his arms. It was the one place she could always go to and she thanked God she hadn't lost it.

Robbie Ray squeezed his daughter tightly as Heather spoke up and they turned their attention to her.

"I need to say something too." She also shifted to the now nearly overburdened couch and took her daughter's hands in her own. "Lilly first came out about a year ago. And it was rough. I wish her Father could have accepted her like you have Robbie Ray but Lilly honey, that's your Father's problem, not yours. And I have been dealing with this by looking away rather than supporting you, by ignoring your feelings rather than discussing them with you and I'm sorry. I love you so much Lilly and believe it or not your Dad does too.

Hugs were exchanged among all four and tears were shed and wiped away. When everyone was more composed Robbie Ray started again.

"Now then, Heather and I have discussed things and we need to set some ground rules for you two."

"You can date, but under the same restrictions that you have had for dating boys. Your curfew remains the same and you're expected to check in and let us know where you are going and if plans change we want to know."

Robbie Ray turned red as a beet and looked imploringly at Heather who sighed.

"I don't know that I'm any more comfortable discussing this with them than you are Robbie Ray Stewart. Men." She turned her back attention to the girls. "What the male here is too embarrassed to mention is that we know you have had sex together. Right?"

"Oh boy," thought Miley, who looked at Lilly and saw the same thought reflected there. It was one thing to make love; it was another to announce it to your parents. Especially your parents. Still, it wasn't like they didn't know already.

The girls looked at each other and then slowly nodded affirmatively at the two adults. Both Lilly and Miley were nearly as red-faced as Robbie Ray now. But even as they made the admission their hands touched and gripped.

Heather ran her hand over her face. "Okay. Miley your Dad and I agree on this. We won't forbid you two to be alone together or even to spend the night together as you have before." One eyebrow rose in a questioning motion. "We ARE assuming that having sex together is a recent development?"

Two teenaged heads nodded again.

"Okay then. Neither of believe in casual sex, especially at your age. We're not going to demand flannel nightgowns and random bed checks but we do expect you to rein yourselves in on your own account."

"No sex?"

"At least close the door," blurted Robbie Ray. "I think your brother is scarred for life."

In spite of the gravity of the situation Heather's lips twitched. Then Miley's followed. Robbie Ray snorted. The Lilly laughed out loud and before long the other three followed suit until shortly all four were nearly in hysterics.

"One more thing sweetie," Robbie Ray added. "Obey the school rules on public displays of affection. In fact, you might err on the side of caution. Some people are going to be supportive but some people, and not just Amber and Ashley and their crowd, are going to be down on you. But at least you'll learn who your real friends are."

"Okay," replied Miley and Lilly together. A frown crossed Miley's face.

"By the way Daddy, where IS Jackson?"

"He said he had some business to take care of before he could face Lilly and you again."

The phone rang. Robbie Ray looked at it suspiciously.

"Why do I know that is going to be about Jackson? I swear, the way things coincide around here you would think we were on a TV show." He picked up the handset and said "Hello?"

The other three watched as he gave a deep sigh.

"Yes, this is Robbie Ray Stewart. Uh-huh. Uh-huh." By now his eyes were rolling. "Yes. I see. Well, thank you for calling. Yes, I'll take care of everything." He hung up the phone and sat down in his chair with his head in his hands.

Lilly leaned closer to Miley, if that was possible. "I think you have just been replaced as your Dad's biggest problem."

Miley considered leaving the situation at that but she sighed and spoke up.

"What happened Daddy?"

"Well it seems we now know who Jackson spilled the beans to." Before questions could be asked he went on. "Apparently your brother went to the beach and confronted a certain small owner of a small business."

"Rico!" both girls exclaimed in unison.

"Rico," confirmed Miley's Dad. "Apparently Rico tried to smooth things over and went that didn't work he took refuge in his stand. Jackson dismantled the structure, screaming something about tearing Rico limb from limb. From the description I just got he did quite a job on the stand, including going through the storeroom door without bothering to open it first when Rico took refuge in there."

"Oh my GOD," gasped Lilly, "Did he hurt Rico?"

"Rico managed to get away from the wreckage of his shop. When last seen he was running down the beach. The caller said his legs were moving so fast that they blurred like the Roadrunner in the cartoons. Jackson was gaining but was showing signs of wearing out."

"Well," said Miley judiciously. "Knowing Rico the hit in his wallet will hurt him more than anything else."

"Yes well we'll see who ends up paying for that." Robbie Ray shook his head. "Okay, enough of Jackson. Are you two ready to go back to school in the morning?"

"I think so Daddy." Lilly nodded in agreement.

"You both understand the guidelines Ms. Truscott and I have laid out? And will follow them?"

There were more nods.

"Everyone go rest up. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Everyone rose. Robbie Ray and Heather kissed each other on the cheek. Lilly and Miley kissed on the lips. Quickly. Then the Truscotts were gone.

Miley wrapped her Dad up in her arms again. "Daddy?"

"Yes Bud?"

"Love you."

"I love you too princess. Now up to your room. I still have things to do and it really has been a heckuva day."

"You can say that again!"

Miley climbed the stairs to her room, conscious now of just how tirerd she was. As she turned the corner she heard her Father on the phone.

"Mrs. Weatherly please. This is Robbie Ray Stewart returning her call."

(To Be Continued)


	9. Back to School

The Truth about Miley, Chapter 9bypatricia51

Back to School

Miley felt as though she had just finally fallen asleep when the alarm went off. She had tossed and turned all night long, dozing fitfully and then waking up. She rolled out of bed with a groan and stumbled to the bathroom. She examined herself in the mirror.

"God, I look as bad as I feel."

Fortunately a shower managed to bring her part way back to life. She dressed and went downstairs where the scent of the pancakes her Dad was making roused her even further.

"Good morning princess," he greeted her and slid a full plate to her.

"Good morning Daddy." She looked around the room. "Where's Jackson?"

"He's sleeping in after yesterday's work out."

"Is he alright?"

"He's okay. We're going to sit down today and discuss the amount he is going to have to pay towards the rebuilding of Rico's place. It won't be much, the little weasel had insurance and he's going to have to cover most of the rest of the damage in exchange for my not suing his ass off for slander and defamation of character."

"But Daddy, from what I understand Jackson told him that he saw Lilly and I in bed together. If he told everyone that she and I are Lesbians then he's actually telling the truth isn't he? How can that be slander?"

"Because I found people that he told who will testify that he did so maliciously and without confirmation. Your brother was ill and under the influence." Robbie Ray shrugged. "Anyway that's not the important issue. What is important is that Rico figured he might lose and therefore came to the negotiating table ready to concede."

"Enough of Jackson though. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Nervous. Unsure of what's going to happen today."

"No doubt princess. I talked to your principal Mrs. Weatherly last night."

"I heard you. Well, I heard you asking for her."

"She'll probably talk to you sometime today but here's the gist of what she has decided. It won't help to make a big fuss so everything will be kept low key. Fortunately Lilly did not actually hit Amber. Now SHE'S in trouble. It seems that basketball player who ran into you confessed he did that because she urged him on and promised to be his friend if he did. Coupled with calling you a "dyke couple", which is pretty close to hate speech, especially the way she said it, it puts her on shaky ground."

"Anyway she'll be walking a fine line for a while. And you are to tell a teacher if anyone tries to pick on you. Yes, I know you want to handle things on your own but I don't want Lilly flying off the handle again. Next time Mister Boyne might not be there to get his hand in the way of her fist."

"Okay Daddy."

"Promise me Bud."

"Sweet niblets Daddy. I SAID I would."

"That's my girl." He hugged her. "Now go on and eat. The rest of your life is about to start."

Miley parked her car in the student lot and turned off the engine. She took several deep breaths before getting out and rapidly walking towards the front door of the building. She hesitated halfway when she saw a familiar vehicle pull in and park next to hers. Should she wait for Lilly or go in on her own?

Her Dad and Lilly's Mom had advised them to be cautious. But Lilly was her best friend as well as her girlfriend now. Miley raised her head, the determination flashing in her eyes and waited.

"Hi there," puffed Lilly, who had scampered across the parking lot as soon as he saw Miley was going to wait for her. "I wasn't sure if we should go in together or not."

"We have all year long now, well, since we first became friends," replied the taller girl. "I won't change that now."

Lilly's eyes sparkled. She nearly kissed Miley but thought better of that. The two settled for lacing their fingers together and squeezing for an instant before they released each others' hand and walked to and through the front door.

"Geeeeshhhhh, we thought you two were never going to get here," complained Oliver as soon as they came in the hallway. Standing beside him Joannie nodded. Other friends had gathered to welcome them back.

Miley's eyes threatened to fill with tears as she realized their friends had gathered there to wait for them and demonstrate their support. Joannie noticed and shook her head.

"Golly Stewart, its just another school day. Nothing to get emotional about." She turned her attention to Lilly. "Truscott you're a pretty good roller hockey player you know. Can't you teach your girlfriend something about the game? Get her out of that girlie mode?"

Everyone smiled. By acting as she always did, Joannie was showing that she accepted Lilly and Miley as a couple and was not going to treat them any differently.

Lilly grinned and folded her arms. She pretended to stand nose to nose with Joannie, as they had more than once before they had become friends.

"I happen to LIKE my girlfriend in girlie mode Palumbo."

Joannie rolled her eyes. "No accounting for some people's tastes I guess," she pretended to grumble. The two girls flashed each other winks and laughed.

The bell rang and everyone scattered to their first classes.

The morning went by. Miley realized her Dad was right. Now she knew who her friends were. Some people she had never got along with before now seemed to be nearly hostile to her in a subdued fashion. That she didn't care about. Some people she had thought were friends shied away from her. That hurt.

What was interesting was that most people didn't seem to have changed at all. Miley realized that the world, the school didn't revolve around her and Lilly's situation. The teachers, the staff, the other kids all had their own lives to lead and their own concerns, worries and thoughts. It was comforting.

Oh sure there were some seriously poisonous glares from Amber and Ashley and their crowd, which seemed to be noticeably smaller today. But those bounced off. They had never liked her anyway so who cared what they thought now? And when she saw the boy who had jostled her yesterday he swerved and headed the other way. But before he turned away she noticed that he moved awkwardly, favoring his side and that his nose was covered in white tape, which set off his black eye rather nicely Miley thought.

What had happened to the basketball player she wasn't sure, but she had an idea about who was probably responsible. She cornered him at lunch, wordlessly questioning him with a raised eyebrow and a jerk of her head at the battered teammate standing in the lunch line. He attempted an innocent look that failed miserably.

"Gee, you seem to have scraped your knuckles recently."

"Oh really? Must have barked them against a tree or something."

Miley folded her arms. "Okay Jake Ryan. Enough tap dancing around. Why did you do it? And DON'T try 'Do what?' with me. you know darned well what I'm talking about."

"Okay," the tall boy looked sheepish. "I didn't like what he called you. The first part, well 'fag' isn't a nice term and as for the second part, no one that I have ever dated fits the classification of 'hag'. You don't for sure Miley. Finally," the grin disappeared from his face. "I don't let people knock my friends around. A guy doesn't have any business slamming into a girl like that jerk did to you. I won't put up with it."

Miley looked thoughtfully at him. "Jake Ryan, if I was straight I'd marry you."

He threw back his head and laughed. "Why thank you Miley. That's a very nice compliment."

"So we're still friends? Even though I'm..."

"Gay? A Lesbian? A carpet muncher?" Miley rolled her eyes at him. "Of course we're still friends. Hey, in fact in one way I'm relieved by all this."

"What do you mean?"

"The night we had our date. When I kissed you." Jake grinned and even though Miley knew it would never happen again and that she was no longer attracted to him she smiled with him at the memory. "You know, it has been said once or twice that I'm a pretty good kisser. I was really drawn to you Miley so I gave it my best shot."

"You are a VERY good kisser Jake. It was a fantastic kiss."

"Thanks. I went all out with that one. But I could tell Miley, I could tell that it wasn't doing a thing for you."

"You knew?"

"Well not that you were gay but that my best effort was going no where. Now I'm relieved to find out it wasn't me, it was just that you prefer kisses from a certain surfer friend."

"Jake, I had no idea that night what was going on. I was really confused because I liked you, still like you of course, and I couldn't understand why such a wonderful kiss wasn't doing a thing for me. I'm really sorry."

"Hey it's okay." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed. "I can still do that right? Hug you as a friend?"

"Absolutely." Miley giggled. "In fact do it often. I wonder if I can make Lilly jealous."

"I doubt that Miley. I've seen the look in both your eyes. You're meant for each other and there aren't any questions in either of your minds about it."

"You know for a straight guy you're pretty perceptive."

"And for a fag hag you're pretty cute. See you later Miley."

Miley checked her watch. Nearly time for Physics class and a certain lab partner. She smiled and hurried out of the lunch room and down the hall.

(To Be Continued) 


	10. Call Me

The Truth about Miley, Chapter 10bypatricia51

Call Me

(We've leaped forward in time to a late Sunday afternoon in the the Spring.)

"I can't believe how fast this year has flown by," Miley said thoughtfully.

"It's been fast," admitted Lilly. "And amazing."

"Amazing indeed." Miley twisted slightly to look up at her girlfriend and smiled.

The girls were stretched out on a pair of multi-colored blankets, hidden in the dunes heaped up behind the beach. Their surfboards had already been strapped on top of Lilly's car. Lilly had propped herself up on a make-shift pillow constructed from the picnic hamper strewn with towels and clothing, She was just high enough for the breeze from the ocean to ruffle her hair. Miley lay at a right angle with her head pillowed on the other girl's tummy.

Both girls were deeply tanned and their hair was streaked from the sunshine. Lilly ran her fingers through Miley's hair, then leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend. Miley reached up and tangled her own fingers in the unbound hair falling across her face, keeping Lilly's mouth against hers. The kiss was soft and deep, stirring both girls, as their kisses always did. Finally, reluctantly, their lips parted and Lilly laid back, her hand resting on Miley's shoulder.

"Oh that was nice." smiled Miley.

"Yes it was," Lilly replied. She began to draw little patterns on Miley's shoulder with her fingertip, running down the slender strap that held the top piece of the other girl's suit and then back up again.

"That's nice too," Miley nearly purred and she wiggled slightly.

"Yes it is."

Miley sensed Lilly's mood. She frowned and rolled onto her side, her head still resting on the firm tummy.

"What's that?"

"Huh?"

"Quiet up there," Miley pressed her ear tighter against the smooth skin. "I'm listening down here." She assumed a thoughtful look. "Uh-huh, uh-huh. Hmmmm. You don't say so?" Miley pushed herself up on her elbow and returned her gaze to Lilly.

"Girl who listens to special one's complaining tummy say 'what's wrong?'."

Lilly sighed. "We've been together for months now. We've tried to be circumspect, careful, follow our parents and friends advice as to not be too obvious. But Miley, I'm tired of that. I'm not suggesting we stand in the middle of the cafeteria at school and announce we're the resident Lesbian couple but I want more than what we've been allowing ourselves."

Miley thought carefully and nodded. "I think any battle lines that are ever going to exist have been drawn. We can handle all the Ambers and Ashleys and their type." She sighed in turn. "It would be nice to hold your hand walking in and out of the movies and not just while we're hiding in the back row of the theatre."

"I know."

The two girls lay together in silence. Then Miley rolled onto her tummy. She pressed her lips against Lilly's belly, took a deep breath and blew a furious raspberry on her lover.

"Stop that!" Lilly squealed. She tried to pull the other girl up but Miley hung on, making terrible sounds and soaking Lilly's quivering tummy as much as the ocean had all day. By the time she finally allowed Lilly to pull her up into an embrace both girls were shaking with laughter.

"Feel better?" asked Miley, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes," smiled Lilly as she captured her girlfriend's lips for another kiss.

The two girls molded together, the kiss becoming open mouth almost instantly. Miley's hand crept down, brushing over Lilly's breast. She felt the nipple spring to life under its tiny cloth covering. Her thigh pressed between the other girl's legs, which parted to admit it eagerly.

Just as the two girls started moving against each other they froze. Voices came along the beach, sounding as though they were coming close. Very close. The duo sprang apart, holding their breath until the intruders went farther down the beach.

"DAMN," Miley wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged her knees up under her chin.

"Double damn," agreed Lilly moodily.

"I swear, it happens every time we start to get intimate. Do you suppose my Dad and your Mom are watching us by satellite or something?"

"I wouldn't put it past them." Lilly sighed. "No. we know they're not doing that. They're giving us our space but also expecting us to live up to their expectations."

"I know." Miley laughed. "They have so much faith in us that when we spend the night together we don't go any further than hugs and a few kisses. It's awful being trusted."

"Yes. They are so rotten making us keep up to their guidelines on our own." Lilly sighed one more time before rising and starting to pick up her stuff. "It drives me crazy that the only time I can be with you is when I'm alone in my bed at night."

"Say what?" Miley scooped up the picnic hamper and her own stuff. She cocked her head and looked quizzically at her girlfriend.

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about when the lights are out and I close my eyes and imagine you with me doing to me what my own fingers are doing. Please don't try to tell me that you don't do that yourself."

Miley blushed. "Yes I do." She grinned. "We've had some wild times, the two of us, when I'm alone in the shower."

"Do tell? That sounds like fun."

"Oh it is."

Lilly groaned. "And this is driving me crazy just picturing that scene, or what we just nearly did." She kissed Miley one more time. "We better go before I lose control."

The ride to Miley's house was only minutes. The taller girl unstrapped her surfboard and bent down to blow a kiss. That was as close as they ever came in public, especially where someone from their families might see them.

"Call me," shouted Lilly as she pulled away.

Those two words stuck in Miley's mind all evening long. She ate dinner with her Dad and brother, talked about the day and engaged in a good natured tease with Jackson. It was so strange. Since the incident back in the Fall the two siblings had grown close. Woe be it to the person who picked on Miley in her brother's hearing. He considered that to be his and only his right. Everyone else better behave around his sister.

Finding herself yawning after the vigorous outing at the beach Miley went to bed early. She had rinsed off after getting home but now she climbed into her shower and let the warm water cascade over her face and down her body.

"Oh that feels so good," she murmured as washed her hair and scrubbed herself clean. She ran the bath sponge up and down her legs and then over her torso. Her hand slowed as she rubbed the yielding material over her breasts. Then the sponge fell to her feet and her fingers took its place. She closed her eyes, calling an image of Lilly to mind. An image that was as nude and as wet as she was.

The fingers plucked at her nipple. Her other hand slid down her side, creeping between her legs. Just as she touched herself the words came back.

"Call me."

Miley opened her eyes. She rinsed herself and turned the water off. Stepping out she draped herself in fluffy towels, drying herself as she picked up her hair brush and her blower. She brushed her teeth and headed back into her bedroom.

She usually slept in a t-shirt and panties. But tonight she ignored the clean ones she had laid out earlier. Instead she slid under the sheet nude, turning off the light as she did. She plumped up her pillows under her back so that she sat up slightly. Then she picked up her cell phone, touched a speed dial number and tucked the phone under her ear.

"Miley? What is it?" came Lilly's voice. That voice was just a bit sleepy and Miley grinned. So the day's activities had the surfer girl in bed early too.

"Lilly, do you know the difference between 'naked' and "nekkid?"

"Huh?" Lilly sounded more awake now but definitely confused.

"When you're 'naked' you don't have any clothes on. When you're 'nekkid' you don't have any clothes on and you're up to something. I'm "nekkid" right now Lilly."

"What are you up to Miley?"

The caller grinned and kicked off her covers. She stretched her legs and pointed her toes, then slightly spread her legs.

"I'm running my hands down my sides Lilly." Suiting her actions to her words, Miley continued. "Now they're sliding over my hips. and now my thighs. They feel so nice and warm against my skin."

"Miley," Lilly's voice shook slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Now? Now I'm running my fingertips up my tummy. And now I'm cupping my breast. My thumb is on my nipple. It's getting hard Lilly. So very hard. As hard as yours was this afternoon when I touched it."

"How about your nipple now Lilly? Is it getting hard again?"

There was a nearly strangled gasp from the other girl and then a breathless "Yes."

"Are you touching yourself there? Are you rolling that hard little brown nubbin just as I am doing to mine?"

"Yes."

"My other hand is creeping down my tummy Lilly. I'm running one fingertip over my skin, teasing my navel and sliding down over the swell of my mound. Now its disappearing between my legs, vanishing into the fine curls of hair that hides my most secret place."

"Miley, oh MILEY!" Lilly gasped.

"My finger is in me Lilly." Miley's voice was beginning to tremble. "It's pressing deeply now. And my other thumb has found that very special pearl. I'm tapping it, rolling it in time with my nipple."

There were no words from the other end of the phone. Instead there were only moans, increasing in urgency with every moment.

"Oh God. LILLY! I feel it, feel the electricity, from me, from you, connecting us," Miley was stammering frantically as she lost control of herself. Her body arched, the phone falling from where her shoulder had pinned it to her ear. Finally she collapsed against the mattress. She lay there for a moment, her eyes closed, before she managed to pick the phone up again.

"Lilly?"

"Mmmmmmm, Miley. Whatever brought that on? Not that I'm complaining mind you," the surfer girl chuckled weakly.

"You said 'Call me,' so I did."

A soft laugh came over the phone. "So you did." A deep satisfied sigh followed. "I'm not going to have any trouble falling asleep now."

"Good night Lilly."

"Good night Miley. And Miley? I love you."

"I love you too Lilly."

The next morning was Monday. As usual, the pair parked beside each other, the first to arrive waiting for the other so they could walk in together. This time though each time they snuck a glance at each other they grinned uncontrollably and even blushed.

"You are something else Miley Stewart."

"As are you Lilly Truscott."

As the pair entered the front doors a sign caught Miley's eye. She stopped and looked.

"What is it Miley?"

"This. This is what it is. Look. This is our chance to be together in public."

"Are you suggesting....?"

"Yes." Miley turned to her girlfriend. "Will you go to the Senior Prom with me?"

(To Be Continued) 


	11. The Course of True Love

The Truth about Miley, Chapter 11 by patricia51

The Course of True Love

("Ay me! For aught that I could ever read, Could ever hear by tale or history, The course of true love never did run smooth;" A Midsummer Night's Dream , Act 1 scene 1. And do you think it would be different for our girls? The song Robbie Ray hums is by Toby Keith and the video is a hoot.)

"Will you go to the Senior Prom with me?"

For just a moment Miley held her breath because it looked as though Lilly was thinking it over. Then her friend smiled.

"I think we better have a talk with our parents."

"Whew."

"What?"

"I thought for a minute you weren't going to say 'Yes'."

"Oh Miley, there was never any doubt. I was lost in a fantasy for a minute. She winked at her girlfriend. "And perhaps on Prom Night I can tell you all about it."

"Tell me?" Now mischievousness was in Miley's voice. "Or show me?"

"Definitely show."

After school each girl called her parent and asked if they could all meet together that evening. So at seven the foursome gathered in the Truscott living room.

"What's up girls?" Robbie Ray inquired.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other. With a nod Miley indicated that the other girl should speak for them.

"We want you two to know how much we appreciate your understanding and the love that you've shown to us. We've tried to live within the guidelines you have set us and not been too obvious about a relationship that both of you have been wonderful to accept. But now we need to step outside of those suggestions for an event that is very important to both of us, as well as marking a milestone in our high school lives."

"What's that?" asked Heather.

"We want to go to our Senior Prom together."

"Hmmmm," said Miley's Dad. "Hmmmm," he repeated.

"You have no idea what to say, do you?" Lilly's Mom remarked dryly to him.

"Not the slightest," Robbie Ray confessed.

"Have you thought about this?" Heather directed her next question to the girls. "Regardless of what has happened before and what everyone knows, or thinks they do, this basically mean that the two of you are coming out, individually and as a couple."

"We didn't when I first thought of it, Mrs. Truscott," Miley admitted. "It was just a spur of the moment idea. But it has been something we have been talking about for some time. We're tired of hiding who we are. We want to be a couple, even if its just this once."

"What do you think Robbie Ray?" asked Heather.

"High School Prom is a big deal," the man admitted. "Mine was. I say 'Yes'."

"It's settled then."

Lilly and Miley threw their arms around each other and then tightly hugged their parents.

"How long do you have to get ready for this?' asked Lilly's Mom.

"Three weeks.'

"Three weeks? That's all? Well we better get moving right away."

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Robbie Ray.

"Men," sniffed Heather Truscott. "They really have no idea what all we need to do to look gorgeous on a special occasion like this one. We'll start shopping this weekend. Be sure to bring your credit card along Robbie Ray. You're going to need it."

The only answer from Miley's Dad was a groan.

Saturday morning the foursome headed out. Jackson had declined to come, only patting his Father on the back and wishing him the best of luck. Robbie Ray had muttered something about "Cowardice in the face of the enemy". Jackson only replied "You bet."

There was one moment when the situation had been explained to him that Jackson looked puzzled. His attention went back and froth from Lilly to Miley, resting on each one in turn as though he was trying to picture them somehow. Finally Lilly asked.

"What are you looking at Jackson?"

The older boy scratched his head. "This is to get clothes for the Prom, right?" Nods followed. "Which one of you is going to be the boy and wear the tux?"

Lilly smacked him on the back of the head, seconds before Miley did the same thing. "Neither of us you donut. We're both going to be wearing dresses." The entire group left shaking their heads.

Robbie Ray didn't quite give in to the urge to jump screaming from the car. He generally was able to ignore most of the non stop chatter among the three females with him in the car. He stolidly drove on as Heather and the girls chatted excitedly the entire trip up the coast to a special shop that Heather told them had the best formal dresses in the state. He even nodded and grunted genially at the flow of directions and comments about his driving. When they arrived and he was able to shut the engine off he did give a deep sigh of relief. Half over.

Except the trip wasn't half over, it had barely begun. Heather drug him from the car and guided him into the shop.

"What do I need to be here for?" he protested.

"Because you need to stay with whichever girl I'm not with to keep her from peeking."

"Peeking?" he stammered.

"At the dresses silly. I hope we find the perfect ones here and I want them to be a secret from each other until the night of the Prom."

"Oh," was all he could say.

First Robbie Ray sat with Lilly. He had months now to get over the embarrassment he felt knowing this other girl was in love with his daughter. She was Lilly, a sweet and wonderful girl and he admitted to himself that in some ways it was easier than if she was a boy. He cared deeply for her, in fact felt almost fatherly towards her. So they chatted and passed the time while Heather took Miley into the dressing room and bustled back and forth with arm loads of dresses.

After what seemed like forever but was only an hour or so, Heather and Miley came out with very satisfied looks on their faces. Wordlessly Heather pointed to the cashier and Robbie Ray heaved himself up and went to pay the bill. When he got back Miley was sitting in Lilly's former place, squirming with delight.

"I take it that it went well Bud?" he asked.

"Oh Daddy, the dress is gorgeous. And it was so much fun trying them all on." She hesitated. "Daddy don't take this wrong but it was really nice..."

"Having a grown-up woman to shop with you instead of a friend?"

"Yes, it felt, well, nice."

Robbie Ray hugged his daughter tightly. "I know princess. If things had been different your Mom would have been back there with you."

"I miss her so much Daddy."

"I know. So do I." Making a tremendous effort he changed the subject. So tell me about this dress."

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"It's a secret."

"Even from me?"

"Especially from you Daddy." Miley laughed. "And don't give me those puppy-dog eyes. They won't work."

Excited cries came from the dressing room. The duo's attention switched there.

"I think we have a winner."

Sure enough in just a few minutes the mother and daughter came out of the dressing room. Lilly's face was glowing and Heather looked almost smug. She tucked something in her purse.

"Okay, now that is settled." She looked at the girls. "You are both going to be knockouts."

"So we're done?" asked Robbie Ray hopefully.

"For now we are. Here anyway. We'll come back another day for a second and hopefully final fitting. But let's go. We have more stops to make."

"More stops?"

"Of course. I have swatches from the dresses and we need to start matching shoes and accessories and I'm thinking about some jewelry ideas..." the voices faded as the foursome left the store. The last sound before the door closed was a loud groan from the sole male in the group.

Once they were gone a head popped out from another dressing room. From that hidden spot where she had been waiting for the alterations to her own prom dress to be finished Ashley Dewitt looked out with nasty smile on her face. "So the dykes are going to the prom together? We'll see about THAT."

The unsuspecting group took a break for lunch and then resumed their quest. The three females had a marvelous time. Robbie Ray managed to take most of the day in stride, although he often found himself humming "I wanna talk about Me" and picturing the video with himself as a character.

He had to confess, to himself anyway, that the brightness and happiness of the two teenagers was infectious, as was the enthusiasm Heather showed for taking care of both of them. And he basked in the occasional remarks from other passing mothers mentioning how nice they thought it was that a father should enjoy shopping with his daughters so much. The smile on his face was wide. Dang flabbit, he WAS enjoying himself.

Still and all he was glad to fire up the car and take the carload of females and female stuff home. He dropped Lilly and Heather at their house, after helping them unload their share of the plunder, and took Miley home. The pair staggered in the door to be met by, of all things, the scent of food. Jackson had actually made supper. True, the meal lacked vegetables and fruit but it was hot and filling even if it was all meat and bread. Anyway, it was guy comfort and although he had ended up having a good time he needed it.

The rest of the weekend passed pleasantly. Lilly and Miley were both busy with studies so they had decided to forego surfing on Sunday after church, which recently Lilly and Heather had started attending along with the Stewarts. Instead the five of them had Sunday dinner together and the girls studied. So, to everyone's surprise, did Jackson, who announced he had enrolled in the summer term at the local community college and this time he intended to not only pass but make good grades.

Monday was a typical back to school day for Miley and Lilly. Nothing seemed out of place. Much. But a glimpse of Ashley and Amber with their heads together looking at the pair of them seemed to set off a low but constant warning bell in Miley's mind. She knew they had never, would never, forgive her and Lilly for what had happened that day. Not that Miley or Lilly wanted forgiveness of course. As far as they were concerned Amber had got less than she had deserved. Lilly confided that she still had dreams where Mister Boyne's hand had not intercepted her fist.

Tuesday Lilly was headed down the hallway between first and second periods when a low pitched voice called her name. Lilly looked over to see Sarah urgently waving to her from a dimly lit nook.

Sarah had always seemed a bit off to Lilly but she liked her anyway. She was impressed by the other girl's dedication to environmental issues, although to be sure that dedication took some strange turns. And she was a friend of Oliver's. So Lilly slipped over to stand beside her.

"What's up Sarah?"

"I just found out. Since yesterday Amber and Ashley have been collecting signatures on a petition both here at school and out in the community. They have been very stealthy about it, only approaching people they are already confident will sign. Tonight they plan to present it at the monthly School Board meeting."

"What kind of petition?"

"They're asking that the School Board ban same sex couples from the Prom. Actually not just the Prom but any and all school events!"

(To Be Continued)


	12. School Board Meeting

The Truth about Miley, Chapter 12 by patricia51

School Board Meeting

(I think I may have Miley being quite preachy here but I feel this is something that needs saying. Furthermore the portrayer of this part is on record in believing in what her character says in this chapter. On the other hand I am NOT going to get into Ashley and Amber's petition. Intolerant stuff like their petition does not need to be spelled out. Besides, I don't think I could write it even if I wanted to do so. And I don't.)

"What kind of petition?"

"They're asking that the School Board ban same sex couples from the Prom. Actually not just the Prom but any and all school events!"

"Oh God," Lilly thought frantically. What could they do? Amber and Ashley had lost a lot of ground but they still were two of the most influential students in the school. What if they were able to get.... "NO," Lilly told herself firmly. She and Miley were going to dance together at the Prom as each other's dates. Meanwhile she needed her girlfriend to hear this.

"Thanks you Sarah. Can you possibly meet me and Miley after school behind the gym? She needs to hear this first hand."

"I will," Sarah promised.

Only minutes passed between the ringing of the last bell and the meeting of three teens, two of them white-lipped and pale with both worry and anger.

"Hi Sarah. Let me add my thanks to Lilly's. If it wasn't for you we never would have heard of this until it was too late."

"You're both welcome. I don't like Ashley or Amber and I believe in open and honest things. I don't like this sneaking aorund. It's not fair. Oh," the third girl paused and dug out a file folder from her bag. "I managed to get a copy of the petition."

Miley took the folder, opened it and skimmed through it rapidly. Closing it with a flick of her wrist she smiled.

"Sarah, you're a life-saver." She paused and the other two girls were astonished to hear her giggle in spite of the gravity of the situation.

"I never thought I would say this, but thank God for Mr. Corelli."

"What does he have to do with anything?" a baffled Lilly asked.

"Because once upon a time he discussed local history and politics. Some of what he said will come in quite handy. Come on, we need to get to the public library as soon as we can."

"Why the library?"

"Because they have the minutes of all the public commissions on file there, including the School Board and I know just the ammunition we are going to need."

Pausing only hug Sarah and thank her again the two girlfriends tore off for Miley's destination. Once there the taller girl commandeered one of the microfiche machines before going to the reference desk and filling out several request forms. The librarian on duty took them and went into the back, returning shortly with several spools. Miley fed one in to the machine and began to scan pages.

While Lilly watched as Miley furiously scribbled notes. Several times she made trips to the copy machine as Miley printed out pages from the microfiche that she needed reproduced. Finally Miley stacked everything together, returned the borrowed material to the librarian and thanked her, and waved to Lilly.

"Where now?"

"My house."

Miley began to immediately organize her papers from the library. She made eight stacks and then fastened each stack inside a folder. She explained one would be for each of the seven board members and one for her own use.

Lilly had contacted her Mom and Miley's Dad and told them of the situation. While Miley worked she spent her time keeping their parents from going off the deep end. Finally they agreed to let the girls handle the situation.

"That means you, Miley, as I have no clue what we're going to do."

"I do. Trust me."

Lilly kissed her girlfriend. "All the way."

The foursome slipped into the back of meeting room at the Board of Education building just a few minutes before the meeting of the Board was to start. They sat quietly while the meeting was called to order, minutes read and old business disposed of.

The board considered several petitions and questions and voted on two resolutions. For one minute Lilly thought that they had dodged the bullet when the board chairman mentioned that this concluded all the scheduled business and asked if there was anything else before the meeting closed.

Then Amber stood up with her usual smug expression and Lilly's heart sank as she spoke.

"Yes, I have something that urgently requires the board's attention."

"Your name please and what is this matter?"

Amber almost looked insulted, as though it was unthinkable that anyone in the entire county could not know who she was. But then. oozing fake charm and goodwill, she replied.

"I am Amber Addison and I have a petition from the students and parents of this school system, particularly the High School. It seeks to protect those students from a very shocking and disturbing attempt by a fringe group to intrude upon a special night and render it meaningless instead of one of the most important nights in a high school student's life."

Lilly listened as Amber went on. She had read the petition over Miley's shoulder so it didn't hold any surprises. What did surprise her was the way Amber read it. If the snotty girl was trying to deliver the petition with sincerity and passion, well, it didn't come across. She sounded like she was reading a grocery list. And the petition wasn't written very well. It tried to be too many things to too many people and the words were flowery rather than direct and to the point.

Still, looking around the room, Lily saw there were heads nodding in agreement. She scanned the faces of the school board members to see if she could tell what they were thinking. She felt slightly heartened to see that at least two of them, including the chairman, did not seem to be happy with the petition. She looked sideways at Miley, who was sitting calmly beside her with a look of fierce determination on her features.

Finally Amber wound down, concluding with the request that the Board ban same-sex couples from all school sponsored functions and especially the Prom. The chairman nodded and Amber sat down before he spoke to the room at large

"Before the Board takes this under advisement does anyone have anything to present for or against the petition?"

Miley stood up and said, "Yes sir, I have something to present to the Board regarding this matter."

Amber twisted in her front seat, Ashley beside her. Looks of surprise came over their faces as they realized someone had tipped then other side off. And they could see the same resolve that Lilly could and dismay took over from surprise.

"What is your name young lady and interest in this matter?" asked the Board Chairman.

"My name is Miley Stewart and I'm one of the students this petition is seeking to ban from the Prom."

"Oh?" the older black man blinked in surprise. "Well, I have to give you credit for your being bold enough to stand up and be counted. Please go on."

"Thank you." Miley picked up the sheaf of paper where she had written her notes.

"First. In 1954 the US Supreme Court, in the case of 'Brown versus the Board of Education of Topeka, Kansas', unanimously ruled that racial segregation was a violation of the Fourteenth Amendment to the Constitution. However, more than ten years after this ruling, when the schools of this district had been fully integrated, a petition was brought before the then existing school board requesting that one Prom be held for white students and a separate one for black students. It was denied.

"Ten more years after that event, another petition was presented that would have banned any and all interracial couples from attending not only the Senior Prom but all school events. This petition was also denied.

"No one here today would even consider submitting such a petition. Yet an examination of those documents reveals that much of the same language present in this petition is found in those older ones. There is the same discussion of 'Proper behavior', of 'Natural order' and heavens above an appeal to 'Morality and the deep revulsion occasioned by the thought of such inappropriate things'.

"No one here would vote to uphold such a petition based on race, creed or color. Yet the same worn arguments are used to specifically exclude myself and another student because the drafters do not approve of our relationship. I ask that the Board deal with this petition in the same way it handled the previous ones I have cited."

Miley walked forward and passed out a neatly stapled sheaf of documents to each board member. "These are copies of those other petitions as well as the minutes of the Board meetings showing where those petitions were denied. Some of the language used is quite strong."

"Second, I would like to point out that this petition was secretly passed from hand to hand and not made available to the school at large, neither students nor faculty. That hardly qualifies it as an 'expression of the desires of the general populace'. Rather it qualifies it only as the desires of a few intolerant people."

"Third and finally." Miley walked back to her chair. She set her papers down and picked up a heavy, well-worn, leather-bound Bible.

"The petition here tonight contained several references to 'Violations of Christian values' and 'Immoral conduct inconsistent with the teachings of Jesus'. I'm NOT going to start a religious debate here; this is not the place nor the time. However I would like to quote two passages from the Book of Matthew."

"Judge not lest you be judged. For as you judge, so will you be judged and the measure with which you measure will be measured out to you."

A burly man near the back of the room snorted. In a whisper calculated to reach the whole room he said "The nerve of that skinny girl-loving slut to quote the Bible."

Robbie Ray had been leaning against the back wall, watching his little girl with no little pride. His face darkened. Heather Truscott was standing next to him and took a sharp breath. He patted her arm before stepping forward to lean over the other man's shoulder.

"Mister, if you ever say anything like that about my daughter again I will give you an East Tennessee whoopin' so bad that when you think about it five years from now it will still hurt."

The man spun and opened his mouth. Seeing the light of battle in Robbie Ray's eyes, the man closed his mouth, turned back around and sat quietly. He flushed as he realized the whole room was watching.

Miley cleared her throat, returning the attention of the crowd to herself. Before she started reading she gave her Father a look that told him plainly how much she loved him.

"When the Son of Man comes in his glory he will separate the sheep from the goats. He will say to those on his left, 'Depart from me, you accursed. For I was hungry and you gave me no food, I was thirsty and you gave me no drink, a stranger and you gave me no welcome, naked and you gave me no clothing, ill and in prison and you did not care for me.'." She looked at the board and then around the room. "I find nothing that says 'You fell in love with a person of the wrong sex'."

"And finally, from the Book of John. 'A new commandment I give unto you, That you love one another; as I have loved you. By this shall all know that you are my disciples, if you have love one to another'."

Miley returned to her seat. There was silence and then a ripple of applause broke out, slowly building over the entire room. The chairman pounded his gravel to restore order, but as Lilly noticed, he took his time about doing that.

"Quiet please. Thank you Miss Stewart. The Board will now vote on the proposed ban called for in the petition."

There was hasty scribbling and then folded papers were passed to the chairman. He opened them one at a time, nodding as he did and placing them in one pile. He looked up after he had read them all.

"The vote being seven to none, the petition is denied. Have a good time at the Prom Miss Stewart."

(To Be Continued)


	13. The Prom

The Truth about Miley, Chapter 13 by patricia51

The Prom

(I had the WORST time trying to decide what song Miley and Lilly should have for their first slow dance. I copied in half-a-dozen different sets of lyrics, trying to find something that I would like while appealing to you all, most of whom are decades younger than me. Finally I decided to go with one of my all time favorites. So our girls will dance to Anne Murray's "Just Another Woman in Love".)

The next two weeks were frantic. Trips were made back up the coast for final fittings and more shopping. Robbie Ray's credit card accumulated enough sky miles to take the whole family back to Tennessee in first class for their next visit.

Things relaxed at school too. Granted finals were approaching but the teachers were ready for summer too and the pace slowed. Miley and Lilly finished their final Physics experiment successfully and studied enough to make sure they would be ready for anything the last tests might throw their way.

Amber and Ashley stayed firmly out of their way. Miley and Lilly saw no need to gloat or rub things in. They were simply happy the pair of troublemakers were out of their lives. So they thought.

Three days before the Prom, while rounding a corner in the parking garage of an upscale mall the two friends found themselves face to face with Amber and Ashley.

"Well, look who is here," sneered Amber.

"Amber," replied Lilly calmly. "I'm just going to tell you this once. We have stayed out of each other's way and we like it that way. Whatever has crawled up your ass I suggest you let it go."

"Fat chance." The not-nearly-as-popular-anymore girl snorted. "The day will come when I, when WE will pay you back. So watch out because..."

Amber's tirade was abruptly interrupted when Miley calmly took two steps forward and slapped her across the face.

Amber nearly passed out in surprise. She lifted her hand to her cheek. "You hit me!"

"You noticed? Fortunately for you it wasn't Lilly who smacked you because what I did won't leave a mark. Now that I have your attention this is how it's going to be." The pair of stuck up girls stood silently in shock. "We're tired of you. We don't care if you want to be Queen of the School. But you leave us alone. We're not at school. It's just the four of us here. I'm going to lay down the law."

"Shortly we will all be graduating and going our own ways. Let that start NOW. You leave us alone with your smart-assed putdowns and cutting remarks and attempts to ruin our lives and in return Lilly and I will let you graduate in one piece and without body casts. You got it?"

Two heads jerked up and down before they and the rest of the bodies attached to them fled. Lilly looked at Miley with her mouth open. "WOW sweetheart. That was awesome."

"They just pushed me for the very last time." Miley grinned and kissed her girlfriend. "Now let's finish shopping."

Finally it was Prom night. Heather had brought Lilly over to Miley's house and dashed back and forth from the spare bedroom to Miley's room; adjusting clothes and arranging hair and doing make-up. She was nearly as excited as Miley and Lilly were.

Robbie Ray and Jackson were waiting downstairs. They had obeyed Heather and kept their eyes closed as she smuggled Miley out the front door and Lilly out the back. Then, with the air of a major domo presenting two princesses, she called them both inside.

Mouths fell open. It was Jackson who managed to say. "You two look beautiful." Robbie ray just nodded. As for the girls, they only had eyes for each other.

Miley's dress was black, in a soft fabric that left her right shoulder bare. Her open-toed heels peeked out from under the hem, showing off the dark red toenails that matched the polish on her fingernails. Bangs fell across the left side of her forehead while the rest was gathered in a French braid down her back. Her earrings were silver and white and a heavy onyx bracelet encircled her left wrist.

Lilly was in green, a shimmering high-waisted green dress that fell to the floor but rose to just above the swell of her breasts. A filmy halter of matching green silk rose from the waist and was fastened around her neck. Her hair was drawn back. A slender gold bracelet was matched by the tiny gold hoops in her ears.

"Yes they are," agreed Heather. Robbie Ray could only nod his head in approval at the sight of the pair he now thought of as "his two girls".

Those two girls crossed the room to each other. They reached for each other's hands and simply looked at each other, each drinking in the other one as though she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Of course that was the truth for them both. Neither seemed capable of saying a word. Finally Robbie Ray managed to break the silence.

"Come on you two! Pictures please!" The duo turned to face him as they slipped their arms around each other and beamed for the cameras produced by both him and Heather.

"Wait, wait!" came a cry from Jackson, who suddenly scampered to the kitchen area and opened the refrigerator. "Here," he said as he came back, holding two small packages in his hands. "You can't go to the Prom without corsages."

"Oh my GOSH," marveled Miley. She took one flower and hugged her brother.

"Hey now, come on," Jackson managed to squirm and blush at the same time. "Just put them on for goodness sake."

Miley turned. Taking the corsage from its box she pinned it on Lilly's dress. The surfer girl, her eyes misting, reciprocated and then leaned over and kissed Jackson on the cheek, making him blush even harder.

"Okay you two, time to be on your way." Heather pushed them gently towards the door. The girls kissed her and then Robbie Ray.

Heather followed them out onto the porch. "One more thing girls. Miley, please take Lilly back by the house when you leave the Prom. There will be a gift for you both there by then. Please?"

"Of course Mrs. Truscott", "Yes Mom." the girls chimed in together as they got into Miley's car. Robbie Ray had offered to rent them a limo but they had declined. Miley's car was fine. Besides, that way it was just the two of them.

A steady stream of limos was disgorging dressed up teens at the decorated front door of the gym. Miley parked the car on the side and they got out and walked around to that door. They hooked arms and leaned against each other for a moment. Then, arm in arm, they held their heads high and walked through the gaily decorated archway.

"Hi Miley, Hi Lilly."

"Hello Mister Boyne. Wow. You look great tonight."

Their Physics teacher smiled. He looked elegant in a tux that obviously was not rented. He was standing with a female uniformed police officer, one of the off-duty officers hired to help the teachers keep an eye on things.

"Thanks Miley." He turned to the officer, a sergeant Lilly noted. "Honey this is Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott, two of my students and good ones."

Both girls' eyes opened wide and darted to the name plate on the uniform shirt that read "Boyne". The petite officer smiled at them.

"Hello Miley and Lilly. Alex has talked about you both a lot. It's nice to have faces to go with the names. You both look lovely tonight."

"Wow." Miley shook her head realizing how silly that sounded. "We didn't know Mister Boyne was even married, much less to a police officer."

"He has a thing for women in uniform." The laughing woman poked her husband in the ribs. "Isn't that right honey?"

"Ever since the first time I saw you."

"You met him when you were a cop Mrs. Boyne? I mean Sergeant Boyne."

"I think 'Amanda' is fine for social occasions Lilly. And no, I was a Marine when we met."

"A Marine? Cool! How did he happen to meet you then?"

"You didn't know? Before he settled into a life of teaching Alex spent twenty three years in the Corps. He retired as a Gunnery Sergeant."

"Wow one more time."

"Get on into the dance you two before my wife reveals anything else," Mister Boyne smiled. "Your friends are waiting on you."

Sure enough, as soon as the pair of girls entered the gym proper Oliver's voice called "Over here!" He was sitting at a nearby table covered in crepe paper and ribbons as all of them were. Joannie was with him, along with Sarah and her date, a shy bespectacled boy. Miley struggled for a moment to recall his name. Jim, that was it. And Jake was there with a very attractive Latina girl she had never seen before. The rest of the table was filled with friends except for two empty chairs that were leaned forward to show the spaces were taken.

As the duo approached they all stood up. "Truscott we've been waiting for you and your girlie girlfriend," mock scolded Joannie. "We're going to go get our pictures taken. Coming?"

Lilly nodded and smiled. She and Miley followed along with the group. Lilly thought how nice it was to have real friends and their thoughtfulness in going with them to the photographer all together. Of course that didn't stop her from teasing Joannie back.

While Lilly and Joannie spared, Miley took the opportunity to talk with Jake and meet his date, whose name turned out to be Mikayla. They all chatted and Miley really like the other girl. She smiled to herself. It was obvious from the way Jake looked at Mikayla that he thought that too, and more.

They stood in line for just a few minutes until it was their turn with the photographer. As they entered the brightly lit area he glance up from his camera and started to wave them in front of the backdrop before he stopped and spoke.

"Girls if you would, please wait until your dates are here too."

"Mister," Lilly spoke calmly, "We ARE each other's date."

For a moment the photographer looked startled. He recovered quickly though and directed them where to stand as he took his place behind the battery of cameras.

"One arm around each other's waist. Now turn slightly towards me. Smile. Perfect." He tripped the cameras. A package of prints was ordered and paid for by the girls together with the pictures to be mailed to Miley's address.

"Hey," Oliver stuck his head in the room. "Come on, the band's playing. This is a Prom. Time to dance!"

"What kind of music are they playing?"

"All kinds. Everything from current stuff to classic rock and roll. The lead singer is female and I've been told her voice is incredible." A driving beat began to hammer through the gym and Miley felt her feet start to tap. Lilly grinned and took her hand.

"What are we waiting for?"

Reaching the floor the pair sprang into motion along with their friends. Number followed number. Lilly and Miley danced with each other, but also with everyone else in their circle of friends. When the band finally came up for air for a minute everyone was giddy, gasping for air and having the time of their lives.

As they caught their breath Miley looked over to see Amanda Boyne talking with the lead singer. She gave the woman on stage something. Smiling, the singer slipped it into the pocket of her jeans. Miley nudged Lilly.

"I think Mrs. Boyne just slipped the singer some money and I bet also a request for a song."

Sure enough the woman conferred with her band mates and then returned to the mike. "We're going to slow it down now," the band's lead singer announced. "So grab your special one and hold them close."

The lights dimmed. There were only a few cords of instrumental introduction before the female singer softly started.

"I'm strong, I'm sure, I'm in control, a lady with a plan. Believing that life is a neat little package I hold in my hand."

The two girls turned to each other. This was it. Holding hands; having their picture taken as dates; everything else, was all a lead up to this moment. They knew people were watching them. A lot of those watching eyes were unfriendly, but there was support and understand out there too.

"I've got it together, they call me "the girl who knows just what to say and do"  
Still I fumble and fall, run into the wall, 'cause when it comes to you, I'm..."

Even with all they had been through together, both of them blushed slightly and looked down shyly. Then Lilly reached out and took Miley's hand.

"Just another woman in love, a kid out of school A fire out of control, just another fool."

The two girls came together. Their touching fingers intertwined. Miley slipped her other arm around Lilly's waist, a movement that the surfer girl duplicated around her girlfriend.

"You touch me and I'm weak, I'm a feather in the wind. And I can't wait to feel you touching me again. With you I'm just another woman, just another woman in love."

Miley laid her head on Lilly's shoulder. and closed her eyes. Her hand crept up to rest on Lilly's shoulder, while the other girl's hand rested in the small of her back. They began to move slowly to the music.

"So pardon me if I should stare and tremble like a child. That "wanting you" look all over your face is driving me wild."

They pressed close to each other. The music carried them away to a place where there was nothing but the two of them. Lilly could feel Miley's heart beating and her breath was warm on her exposed shoulder.

"I'm just what you make me, can't wait 'till you take me and set all my feelin's free. I know that you can, so come be my man, tonight I wanna be..."

The singer's voice cresendoed into the chorus again. The words touched home to both the young women. Miley lifted her head and met Lilly's eyes. She trembled and Lilly trembled with her. Deep cerulean eyes shouted love, making pools that either of them would have gladly drowned themselves in.

"Just another woman, just another woman in love."

The voice softened, slowed and faded out.

Lilly crushed Miley aainst her and they kissed, as did other couples scattered all over the floor. But they didn't notice. All they needed was each other.

"I love you Lilly Truscott."

"I love you Miley Stewart."

(To Be Continued)


	14. The First Night

The Truth about Miley, Chapter 14 by patricia51

The First Night (of the Rest of Our Lives)

(As this story ends I want to thank all the wonderful people who have given reviews, suggestions, improvements and encouragement to me. Thank you Tony, Sophi, Julia, Lita, the other Patti and everyone else. Most of all thank you Lucky for everything you've done. And rest assured I plan to do it all to you too. *Wink*)

The night passed in a sweet, dreamy purple haze shot through with all the colors of the rainbow. The girls did chat with their friends and mingled with the whole crowd but they never left each other's side and in fact rarely stopping touching. They reveled in holding hands, in sitting with their arms draped over each other's shoulders, standing with those arms around each other's waists and if anyone didn't like it than who cared? Not Miley and Lilly. They had each other.

All too soon it seemed like they were swaying to the music of the final dance. Then they exchanged hugs and kisses with their friends and walked slowly to Miley's car, their arms around each other.

"I wish this never had to end," Miley said dreamily

"I know sweetheart," replied a wistful Lilly. The drive to the Truscott house after they left the Prom was spent in quiet. Lilly snuggled closely against Miley, laying her head on the taller girl's shoulder. Reluctantly they parked the car in the empty driveway and Miley turned the ignition off.

"That's strange," said Lilly thoughtfully. "There aren't any lights on except the porch light." She peered at the front door. "There's an envelope there."

"Let's go take a look."

Their curiosity bump aroused they tiptoed up to the porch. Lilly pulled the envelope off the door and opened it. It took only seconds to read.

"What does it say?"

Lilly turned, her eyes shinning, "It says 'Have a wonderful night you two. I'll be over at the Stewarts' house all night. See you in the morning'."

"Sweet niblets I LOVE your Mom."

"And I love YOU." Lilly flung her arms around Miley and kissed her. Kissed her deeply. Kissed her girlfriend until the taller girl started to moan and move against her.

Miley managed to pull back and gasped "Could we go inside for Pete's sake?"

Giggling wildly Lilly unlocked the door and pulled Miley in after her. She flipped on a switch and a table lamp on the far side of the room came to life, casting a soft illumination over the room. The lock clicked behind them as Lilly swung the door shut.

The girls looked at each other, their excitement showing in their eyes.

"Go upstairs?"

"Maybe later. Right now I don't want to waste any time." With that Miley closed the slight distance between them. She slid her arms around Lilly's neck and kissed her. The other girl responded, opening her mouth to the questing tongue while wrapping Miley up in a fierce embrace. For long moments they strained against each other, their bodies moving again as though to music that could only be heard by the pair of lovers.

Miley's hands crept. Her fingers toyed with the knot that fastened the halter of Lilly's dress. Slowly she teased the wispy material loose, letting it fall free. At the same time a tug released the single shoulder strap of her own dress and Lilly's fingers searched out the hidden zipper and began to tug it.

Deft fingers made clumsy by passion still managed to unhook the clasp of the surfer girl's dress and her strapless bra as well. Lilly closed her eyes. Her arms fell from her girlfriend long enough for both dress and bra to slip down her arms.

Gentle but urgent tugs on the green material pulled it past Lilly's hips and down her legs until it fell in a shimmering pool around her feet. Contact was broken for a second while Lilly stepped carefully out of her dress. Miley had been crouching slightly. When she rose her dress joined Lilly's on the floor, black and green together. Her hair hung freely down over her shoulders, freed from the braid it had been in all night.

The girls simply looked, simply drank in each other. Lilly's French cut panties were green, as were the strappy spike heeled sandals on her feet. Miley's bra and thong were black, matching her now discarded dress as well as her own heels. Lilly could see the hard pink nubbins of Miley's nipples through the lace of the other girl's bra.

Even as she opened her mouth to protest the fact that Miley still HAD a bra on, the taller girl acted. There was a twist and a pull and then Miley was throwing the black material to one side.

Lilly still had not had time to close her mouth when she saw the burning look in her lover's eyes. Then Miley was upon her. The surfer girl nearly staggered under the assault, taking one, two and then three steps back until she felt the living room wall against her skin. Then Miley seized her wrists and lifted her arms over her head, whispering "Stay there," just before she kissed her.

Miley showered kisses all over Lilly's bare shoulders, along her neck and then the soft hollow of her throat. The pressure of her body trapped Lilly against the wall, making her shiver delightfully in anticipation.

The first time they had made love Lilly had been the seductress, the one in charge. Now she felt Miley's urgent desires and surrendered herself to her girlfriend's needs.

The kisses that had been feather light to begin with were now urgent, as urgent as the hands roaming wildly over Lilly's body. Miley seemed to be touching her everywhere. Then she forgot her girlfriend's hands as a pair of sweet lips danced down her chest and a warm, wet mouth engulfed her breast.

"Oh Miley," Lilly hissed as her body arched slightly, pressing her firm orb into Miley's mouth. She could feel the flickering tongue battering her nipple with little jabs and that nubbin grew so hard it nearly hurt. Then the delicious torment shifted as Miley switched her attention to the other breast.

Back and forth, one to the other, Miley's lips and tongue darted. Lilly's head was swimming as her body threatened to lose control. Then she gasped as Miley drew back her head and blew her cool breath over both wet boobs and her nipples crinkled while goosebumps spread over her entire body.

Now Lilly remembered Miley's hands. For those hands had circled her back and then slid down over the firmness of her athletic bottom. And when they did that they dipped inside her panties. Even as she reveled in the gentle massage those fingers were providing Miley resumed the march of her lips. A long flat swipe of Miley's tongue drug down between her breasts and then the other girl's knees were bending.

"Miley, Miley, oh my Miley," moaned Lilly as she stared down at her kneeling girlfriend. Her flat tummy quivered under the touch of Miley's lips, shook to the caress of the tongue tip teasing her navel and then tightened to breathlessness as the loving kisses crept over the swell of her mound.

That teasing tongue followed the lace band at the top of Lilly's panties. She had to resist an urge to grab the back of Miley's head and push her face between her shaking legs. But as torturous as it was to wait the mounting excitement was worth the delay. So instead of attempting to take control she managed to simply reach down and tangle her fingers in the long brown hair below her.

Miley's teeth scraped gently over sensitive skin as she took Lilly's panties in her teeth. She plucked her hands from inside those panties, ignoring a strangled groan of protest from Lilly. Her forefingers looped over the hem and pulled along with her teeth, slowly drawing the wet green panties down.

Lilly writhed against the wall. She couldn't watch anymore. Her eyes closed, focusing solely on the sensations rippling through her body that her lover was making her feel. Cool air swept across her wetness as her panties slid down her legs. Miley's fingers curled and her nails drew imperceptible lines all the way down the back of her legs. They tugged the panties off, helping her to step out of them and then adjusting her heels back on her feet, now the only article of clothing she wore.

Those fingers trailed up the back of her legs now. They followed the curve of her calves, paused to caress the soft spot behind each knee, then swept up the back of her thighs and traced the curves and creases of her bottom. Then Miley's lips returned, brushing up the inside of Lilly's open legs. Lilly knew that Miley could taste her, taste the woman's nectar that was coming from her sex.

"Miley, Miley, oh please darling, PLEASE!" cried Lilly, already feeling the spasms shooting through her body. And now Miley's breath was hot on her and hands were clenching her bottom. Now those fingers dug in and pulled Lilly's hips forward. Now Miley's mouth fastened on her and now a formerly teasing tongue was entering her. Now Lilly's fingers locked in Miley's hair and now she was screaming wordlessly as the waves of pleasure swept her away to a world she had never been to before.

Eventually the world came back in focus to the sound of a giggling voice.

"Earth to Lilly. Come in Lilly. Ohhhh Lillian!"

"Don't call me Lillian," mumbled Lilly.

"Oh good, you're coming back. Lilly, would you please let go of my hair before you pull all of it out and I have to go buy a blonde wig? And my knees are killing me."

"Ooopppssss," Lilly released her grip on the brunette locks and Miley scrambled to her feet. Lilly started to stammer an apology but couldn't as the other girl stopped her mouth with a deep kiss.

"Mmmmmmmm, wow," said Miley when the two girls came up for air. "That was incredible!"

Lilly nodded enthusiastically. "All of it." And the surfer girl thought that definitely included the different taste of her girlfriend's familiar mouth.

NOW let's go upstairs," Miley's eyes twinkled.

The two young lovers snuggled tightly, their arms around each other as they walked up the stairs. Two pair of high heels were left behind. At the top of the stairs Lilly pressed Miley against the wall and kissed her. Then in one incredible swift motion she yanked down the other girl's black thong and waving it triumphantly ran down the hallway and into her bedroom. Miley gave chase and soon the house was filled again with the sound of two girls in love and making love.

When morning came the peeking sun found the pair of them completely entangled in each other's arms. There was barely stirring for a long time until Lilly kissed the top of Miley's head and the other girl stretched and wiggled sleepily.

"Good morning sweetheart."

Miley rolled over and looked at Lilly. "Good morning to you darling."

Lilly touched her lover's face and her eyes seem to fill with tears.

"Oh gosh Lilly, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Or rather everything is wonderful. And it's about to end. Morning has come."

"What, and turned you back into a pumpkin?"

"You know what I mean."

"Lilly, beloved one, last night was incredible. But it was only the first night of the rest of our lives. There will be trying times and we need to be a little patient. But we have great friends and two wonderful parents who care deeply for us. It will all be good. I plan to spend the rest of our lives with you no matter what."

"Oh GOD I love you Miley. Miley Stewart. My beloved as well."

(The story could end here. But it goes on. The last scene we'll see here is about 6 years later as we listen to two college graduates and hard working professional women in a room together.)

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww."

"Breathe Miley!"

"Shut up Lilly. this is all your fault. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Sweetheart you're crushing my hand!"

"I should tear your arm off and beat you to death with it. OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW."

"I know it hurts, but it's almost over."

"Don't you tell me.....ohhhhhhh GOD."

"PUSH!"

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Congratulations you two. You have a beautiful baby girl. What's her name?"

"Susan Heather."

"Are you okay darling?'

"Oh she's so beautiful Lilly. Look at her."

"She's perfect. I love you Miley Stewart-Truscott."

"I love you Lilly Stewart-Truscott. And Lilly?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"YOU'RE having the next one."

(NOW it's The End)

(It's hard to believe that I've come to the end of this story. I've really enjoyed writing this and hope all of you have enjoyed reading it. But there will be others. I promise.)


End file.
